You Can Come To Me (Tu peux venir vers moi)
by Raura Auslly French
Summary: Laura Marano apprend qu'elle a une maladie grave et qu'elle a de fortes chances de mourir, en apprenant cela, son meilleur ami, Ross Lynch s'occupe d'elle et réalise qu'il est amoureux d'elle... Comment cet amour réciproque ou pas va tenir le coup d'une mort certaine... Découvrez le dans mon histoire ;-) !
1. Prologue

_**Prologue: You Can Come To Me: **_

Alors qu'elle vivait la vie dont elle a toujours rêvé, Laura Marano, une actrice et chanteuse internationale, apprend la plus bouleversante nouvelle de sa vie...

Comment réagira-t-elle, ainsi que sa co-star et son meilleur ami, Ross Lynch?

Voici une histoire riche en tristesse, rebondissement & _**en Raura.**_


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1:**_

_Laura P.O.V._

«Et... Coupez! Bravo à tous encore et à la semaine prochaine.» dit le producteur de la série.

Après cette longue journée de tournage, rien de mieux de profiter du reste de la journée pour traîner avec ses meilleurs amis.

_Narrateur P.O.V._

Voici Laura Marie Marano, elle a 23 ans et elle vient de finir un épisode de sa série «Love at first sight... In song». Elle vit à Los Angeles depuis sa tendre enfance et a commencer à être sur les podiums en tant qu'actrice, chanteuse et top model à l'âge de 15 ans. Laura est une personne adorable, positive et compréhensive. Ses amis l'adorent et ses fans encore plus. Laura Marano en apparence à une vie parfaite, mais dans quelques jours, sa vie va prendre un autre tournant.

_Laura P.O.V._

J'entrais dans ma loge quand je vois mon meilleur ami et co-star depuis des années en train de m'attendre.

«Enfin, t'en a mis du temps!»

«Désolé d'avoir juste tourner une scène de notre série » dit-je en rigolant.

Il me tirai la langue et vint vers moi.

«On peut y aller maintenant, Raini et Calum nous attendent Mlle Marano?!»

«Oui juste je rassemble toute mes affaires et on peut y aller» lui dit avec un sourire.

_Ross P.O.V._

Je voyait Laura rassembler ses affaires quand je reçu un texto de Calum me disant de me rejoindre avec Laura sur le set de notre première série, ce qui me paraissait bizarre! Pourquoi voulait-il qu'on se retrouve sur le set d'Austin & Ally?

_Narrateur P.O.V._

Voici le beau Ross Shor Lynch qui a 23 ans. Il est venu s'installer à Los Angeles pour réaliser ses rêves d'acteur, chanteur, musicien et danseur. Ross est sur de lui, attirant et vraiment talentueux. Il fait partie d'un groupe connu internationalement, les R5, composé des ses frères, sa sœur et leur meilleur ami. Tout le monde adore Ross et peut compter sur lui et surtout sa meilleure amie et co-star de leur série à succès Laura Marano surtout quand celle-ci va avoir besoin de lui plus que jamais dans un combat qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginer.

Les deux amis sont partis rejoindre leur meilleurs amis connus i ans grâce à leur série qui les a fait connaître mondialement: Austin & Ally. En allant sur leur set mythique, Laura et Ross discutait de tout et de rien comme les meilleur amis du monde qu'ils sont. Dans leur voiture, leur chanson du moment «Stereo Hearts» allait passer à la radio.

«Prête à chanter?» Ross lui demanda t-elle.

«Toujours prête» Elle lui répondit avec un clin d'œil.

«Alors let's go!»

_**~ Stereo Hearts – Adam Levine & Gym Class Heroes ~**_

_[Laura Marano]_

_My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio  
And turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo_

_[Ross Lycnh]_

_Gym Class Heroes baby!  
If I was just another dusty record on the shelf  
Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?  
If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?  
Like yeah fucked up, check it Travie, I can handle that  
Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks  
It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks  
I used to, used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that  
'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts_

_If I could only find a note to make you understand  
I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand  
Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you_

_[Chorus – Laura]_

_My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio  
And turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo_

_[Ross]_

_Let's go!  
If I was an old-school fifty pound boombox  
Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk  
Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops  
And crank it higher every time they told you to stop  
And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me  
When you have to purchase mad D batteries  
Appreciate every mixtape your friends make  
You never know we come and go like on the interstate  
I think I finally found a note to make you understand  
If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand  
Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you_

_[Laura]_

_My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo_

_[Bridge - Laura]_

_I only pray you'll never leave me behind  
Because good music can be so hard to find  
I take your head and hold it closer to mine  
Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind_

_[Ross & Laura]_

_My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo_

_Yeah_

_Ross P.O.V._

Dans notre partie en duo, un regard s'était installait entre nous. Elle était juste magnifique comme toujours, avec une voix tel d'un ange et son sourire juste parfait qui illumine mes yeux . Enfin arrivé au studio, on fut accueillit par mon meilleur ami Calum et la meilleure amie de Laura, Raini.

_Narrateur P.O.V._

Raini Rodriguez et Calum Worthy sont les meilleurs amis de Laura et Ross. A eux quatre, ils ont été pendant 4 saisons, le cast mémorable d'Austin & Ally. Depuis, ces quartes là sont inséparables, même que, Raini et Calum sont en couple depuis 1 an. Ils sont ici aujourd'hui pour fêter la rencontre entre «Raura» comme les appelle leur fans. Mais les deux intéressées ne le savent pas, alors comment vont-ils réagir à cette fête organisée en l'honneur pour honorer leur amitié Raura et leur amitié Auslly?

_**Suite au prochain épisode...**_


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Chapitre 2:**_

_**Ross P.O.V.**_

On était tous devant le studio content de s'être retrouvés puis je me mis à demander pleins de questions.

«Pourquoi avec Laura vous nous avez demandé de venir sur le set d'Austin & Ally?»

«Hum... Parce c'est symbolique de se retrouver à l'endroit où vous vous êtes connus... je veux dire où on s'est tous connus!» me répondit Calum avec beaucoup de stress.

«Si tu le dit...»

On rentrait sur le plateau quand on entendit un groupe de personnes dirent «SURPRISE !». J'étais très étonné de cette fête surprise mais me demandait quelle est l'occasion de cela jusqu'à que je voit une banderole en l'air ou il y avait marqué _**''Merry meeting of 7 years between Auslly and RAURA ^^ '' (Joyeuse rencontre de 7ans entre Auslly et RAURA)**_ .

Quand je vus cela je me tournis directement vers Laura qui l'a regardait toute gênée puis elle remontait sa tête vers moi pour me regarder. On s'échangeait un regard timide puis un regard plein de tendresse. Elle était juste sublime avec ses cheveux brun avec des mèches d'ombre dorée, ses magnifiques yeux noisettes et son sourire plus que parfait.

_**Laura P.O.V.**_

Ross me regardait et je ne pouvait pas m'empêcher de lui sourire ce qui me rendit d'aussitôt. Il est juste hyper craquant avec son sourire de tombeur, ses beaux yeux verts-noisettes et sa coiffure blonde avec des mèches brunes façon surfeur. Ce moment était juste... PARFAIT!

On mit fin à ce regard quand nos anciens producteurs vinrent nous parler.

«On n'est si content de vous voir les enfants avec Kevin, ça combien temps maintenant?» nous dit Heith en nous enlaçant.

«Ça fait 3 ans qu'on s'est pas vu, vous m'avez tellement manqué» leur dit-je.

«La même chose pour moi!» répondit Ross.

«Vous nous avez manqué vous aussi, alors comment se passa le tournage de votre nouvelle série?» demanda Kevin.

«Très bien avant de venir ici, on était là-bas avec Ross.»

«Et ils nous restent quelques épisodes à tourner avant qu'on soit en vacances.» dit Ross.

«C'est génial les enfants» répondit Kevin et Heith en même temps.

«Un moment à tous, s'il vous plait» dit Raini en criant.

On s'était tous retournés vers elle pour l'écoutait.

«Aujourd'hui nous fêtons la plus belle amitié que je connaisse, celle de Ross Lynch & Laura Marano qui sont les meilleurs amis que j'aurais pu avoir; alors dans cette vidéo qui rassemble toutes les personnes de l'entourage de ces deux-là, nous allons raconter l'histoire de Ross & Laura qui deviennent Austin & Ally puis Auslly pour finir par Raura.» dit-t-elle.

_**Narrateur P.O.V.**_

Cette vidéo racontait magnifiquement cette histoire de 7 ans mais un peu plus aussi: Ross & Laura se connaissait en fait depuis l'école primaire sans vraiment se connaître, ils se sont réellement rencontrés à l'âge de 15 ans pour les auditions d'Austin & Ally et pendant ces 4 saisons ils sont devenus les meilleurs amis du monde après cela, ils ont décidés de toujours être en contact jusqu'à leurs 21 ans où ils se retrouvent à nouveau ensemble pour tourner leur série du moment 'Love at first sight... In song'. En 7 ans et même plus, ces deux-là on est énormément changé mais leur amitié est toujours la même.

Dans cette vidéo, on pouvait voir aussi des sortes de témoignages de leur familles et amis:

_-Les parents de Laura (Damiano & Ellen):__ «Laura nous a toujours parlés de Ross positivement, avant on pensait pas à une aussi forte amitié entre un garçon et une fille mais Raura nous la démontrait.»_

_-La sœur de Laura(Vanessa): __«Je les trouves juste trop mignons à se chercher et à se complimenter l'un et l'autre tout le temps dans les interviews. Ils ont une amitié Raura quoi!»_

_-Les parents de Ross (Mark & Stormie):__ «Ils étaient dans la même école sans le savoir, sans s'être connus, et aujourd'hui ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se téléphoner, de s'envoyer des messages ou de se voir, voilà la définition de Raura pour nous.»_

_-Les R5 'sans Ross' (Riker, Rydel, Ratliff & Rocky + Ryland):__ «Ross & Laura... Laura & Ross... Raura... Ils sont juste fait pour être ensemble en amitié... et peut être plus... !»_

Les deux jeunes gens concernés, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se regarder quelques secondes avec gêne après ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

_-Calum & Raini:__ «Ils ont commencés avec Auslly et maintenant ça continue avec Raura. C'est la belle amitié que j'ai vu de toute ma vie. Nous deux après toutes ses années, on est en couple alors quand est-ce le tour de Raura?»_

_**Ross & Laura P.O.V.**_

_**Laura:**_OH MON DIEU!

_**Ross:**_JE RÊVE!

_**Laura:**_ J'arrive pas à croire à ce qu'ils nous on demandé!

_**Ross:**_ J'aurais jamais imaginer qu'ils oseraient!

_**Laura:**_ Comment va réagir Ross?

_**Ross:**_ Comment va réagir Laura?

_**Laura:**_ On se regardait finalement pour voir la réaction de l'un et de l'autre. Dans nos regard, il y avait de l'incompréhension, de la gêne et de l'...

«Ross, Laura, ça va?» nous demandait Raini & Calum avec un sourire vicieux et victorieux.

«COMMENT AVEZ VOUS OSEZ NOUS FAIRE CA? Mais merci quand pour la vidéo et cette fête surprise» disons en même temps avec Ross en leur donnant un énorme câlin qu'on à l'habitude de faire.

Ils ne faisaient rien juste à part sourire jusqu'à que tout le groupe nous demande un discours à moi et à Ross. Donc en galant Ross me dit «La demoiselle d'abord!» avec une révérence, un sourire et un clin d'œil, en réponse, je ne pouvais que lui faire mon plus beau sourire. Je réfléchissait pendant quelques minutes à ce que j'allais dire puis je me lançais.

«Il y a maintenant 7 ans, je rencontrait un grand blond, très talentueux et assez mignon, et je l'ai dit à personne mais la première que je t'ai vu Ross, j'ai eu un sentiment qui me disait que tu seras toujours quelqu'un d'important dans ma vie et j'avais raison parce que tu est l'une des personnes avec qui je ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle Ross Shor Lynch; Tu as toujours était là pour moi dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. En claire, dans tous ceci, c'était juste pour te dire que tu est LE MEILLEUR AMI dont j'ai toujours rêvé, le confident dont j'ai toujours besoin, donc Je T'Adore Rossy !»

Je voyais tout le monde me félicitait pour mon discours et surtout Ross qui avait les larmes au yeux mais il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit ce qui me rire. Je m'approchais de lui pour lui dire «Pas la peine de te cacher, je t'ai vu et en faite c'est à toi blondie» lui dit-je avec un clin d'œil vicieux.

_**Ross:**_ Bon c'est à mon tour à présent et je crois que je suis prêt pour les faire pleurer.

«J'ai toujours entendu des personnes dire que l'amitié entre une fille et un garçon ne pouvait pas être aussi forte qu'on le croient, mais tous ces gens avaient tort, car moi j'ai une amitié forte avec une femme magnifique, rigolote, adorable, compréhensive et positive et en plus d'avoir sa simple amitié, elle est LA MEILLEURE AMIE que j'aurai jamais espérait. Parfois c'est vrai, on se dispute mais on peut pas rester fâcher plus d'une heure et c'est que j'adore dans notre amitié Raura car pour moi, Laura Marie Marano, tu est juste parfaite et je ne m'imagine plus vivre un jour sans toi parce grâce à toi, je suis ce que je suis. JE T'ADORERAIS POUR TOUJOURS Laur' !»

Je pouvait voir que tous avait les larmes aux yeux et que Laura pleurait avec un énorme sourire, elle s'approchait de moi et elle m'enlaçait ce que je lui rendit en retour et je ne m'empêchait pas de sourire comme un idiot car c'est le meilleur sentiment au monde de l'avoir dans mes bras. Avec Laura on rigolait, mais sans se lâcher, quand on entendit les «Ohhhhhhhhhh» de notre équipe d'Austin & Ally, jusqu'à qu'ils nous demandent «Une chanson! Une Chanson! UNE CHANSON!» ce que Laura et moi nous ne pouvons refuser. Ils nous donc lancer la chanson et quand j'ai reconnu la mélodie instrumentale j'étais obligé de regarder vers Laura qui me souriait car elle savait ce que je savais et elle commença donc à chanter.

_**~ You Can Come To Me – Ross Lynch & Laura Marano ~**_

_[Laura]_

When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it

_[Ross]_

And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it

_[Ross & Laura]_

And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
That someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be

If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be

_[Laura]_

You can come to me, Yeah

_**Narrateur P.O.V.**_

Cette chanson était leur chanson, il avait écrite ensemble avec l'aide d'un auteur-compositeur d'Austin & Ally, c'était leur chanson préféré d'Austin & Ally et elle l'est toujours car c'est le chanson Auslly pour les fans du duo emblématique. Pendant qu'il chantait, ils ont parfaitement recréer la scène où Ally affrontait sa peur de la scène et où l'aidait mais juste sans le baiser. Après cette performance, ils allaient tous danser mais Laura & Ross discutait de cette fête.

«Alors tu la trouves comment cette fête?» demanda le beau blond.

«So Raura je dirais!» dit Laura en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ils rigolait à l'unisson quand tout d'un coup, ils entendirent le générique de la série 'Can't Do It Without You' pour Ross ce fut un moment idéal pour demander «Tu veux danser?». Il se levait pour lui proposer sa main et elle accepta avec plaisir. Ils dansaient et chantaient en même temps quand vient une chanson plus romantique 'I Think About You'. A ce moment là, les deux amis décidèrent de danser un slow, c'était un moment bizarre mais magique pour l'un et pour l'autre quand tout d'un coup le belle reçoit une douleur à l'estomac de quelques secondes mais cela fut comme une explosion à l'intérieur de son corps.

«Laura, ça va pas?» demandait Ross inquiété!

«Ça va t'inquiète pas juste une petite douleur!» dit-t-elle en essayant d'être convaincante.

Ils continuèrent de danser mais Laura se demandait, quelle était cette douleur au ventre,est-elle malade?

_**Suite au prochain épisode...**_


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Chapitre 3:**_

_**Narrateur P.O.V.**_

Quelques jours après sa fête inoubliable partagée avec son meilleur ami, les douleurs à l'estomac de Laura continuait de plus en en plus fréquemment. Elle ne pouvait plus les supporter et cela l'empêcher de travailler pour sa série, donc elle a décidé d'aller chez son médecin avec Raini pour faire un bilan de son état.

«Laura, tu stresse?» demanda Raini.

«Oui..., non..., je ne sais pas! Je m'imagine plein de choses donc je ne peux pas te le dire.»

«Ok, quoi qu'il arrive n'oublie pas que je suis et serai toujours là pour toi.»

«Merci infiniment Raini.»

Les deux se font un câlin jusqu'à ce que le médecin appelle Laura pour faire plusieurs examens. Après tout cela, le médecin convoque Raini et Laura dans son bureau pour leur annoncer les résultats des examens.

«Mademoiselle Marano, j'ai bien peur d'apporter de mauvaises nouvelles. En analysant vos examens, nous avons détecter une maladie … une maladie qui pourrait vous causer la mort … elle est très rare et malheureusement inguérissable.» dit le médecin.

Raini en apprenant cela, se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et regardait sa meilleure amie, qui elle, était en état de choc.

_**Laura P.O.V.**_

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je vais mourir...

«Docteur, à quel pourcentage est-il possible que je meurs? Quand devrais-je mourir? Et c'est vraiment sûr qu'il n'y ai aucun moyen de guérir?»

«A 70%, maximum 3 ans et non, il n'y aucun moyen. Je suis vraiment désolé Mademoiselle Marano!»

J'étais vraiment sous le choc, je voyais Raini qui pleurait pour moi et je me demandais pourquoi je ne pleurais pas car je venais d'apprendre la date de ma mort. Après ce moment, moi et Raini décidions d'aller prendre un café pour parler de cela.

«Laura, comment tu prends cette nouvelle?»

«TU CROIS QUE JE LA PRENDS COMMENT CETTE NOUVELLE RAINI, DIS-MOI?!»

Raini semblait déboussolée après ce que je venais de lui dire.

«Désolé Raini, je me suis emporté, mais je ne sais pas, apprendre que tu n'as plus que 3 ans à vivre, c'est dur à encaisser surtout que je vais devoir faire des examens tous les mois pour voir mon état.»

«Oui ne t'inquiète pas Laura, mais je serai toujours là pour toi, ne l'oublie pas! Et toute ta famille et tes amis seront là aussi.»

Oh mon dieu! Avec tout ça j'avais oublié que je devais le dire à ma famille et mes amis mais je n'avais pas la force de voir leur réaction et je pense qu'ils comprendront cela, à part une personne...

«Raini! Je vais te demander un énorme service.»

«Bien sûr, dis le moi.»

«Je veux que c'est toi qui annonce aux personnes qui me sont les plus proches ma maladie car je ne pourrais pas voir leur réaction sauf pour une personne où c'est moi qui doit lui annoncer.»

«Je te comprends et je le ferai, mais qui est cette personne, enfin je peux le savoir?»

«Je crois que tu le sais!»

_**Ross P.O.V.**_

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs jours que Laura m'inquiète, mais j'allais avoir toutes les réponses à mes questions tout à l'heure car Laura m'a demandé que l'on se voit chez elle pour parler de quelque chose d'important.

_**Laura P.O.V.**_

Maintenant tout le monde le savait à part Ross. Les autres ont pris avec déception et tristesse ce qui m'arrive et ils m'apportent et m'apporteront pour toujours leurs soutient. A présent, je devais le dire à Ross. J'avais énormément peur de sa réaction, voilà pourquoi je voulais lui dire personnellement car il compte énormément pour moi, plus que personne ne pourrait l'imaginer.

_**Ross P.O.V.**_

C'était l'heure de vérité. J'étais devant la maison Laura, j'avais peur d'apprendre ce qu'elle allait me dire mais bon il fallait que je le sache une fois pour toute. Je sonnais à sa porte et je la voyais toujours aussi belle mais avec un petit sourire, ce qui n'envisageait rien de bon.

«Salut Laur'!»

«Hey Rossy.» dit-elle d'un ton assez triste et sérieux.

«Laura, tu me caches quelques choses depuis plusieurs jours, qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, non?!»

«C'est justement ça Ross, il vaudrait mieux que tu t'assois.»

Je m'asseyais en face d'elle et je voyais qu'elle avait les larmes au yeux ce qui me brisa le cœur parce qu'elle est tellement importante pour moi.

«Laura, dis-moi tout.»

«Ross, avant de te dire tout ce que j'ai à te dire, promet moi de ne pas t'énerver et de ne pas m'interrompre.»

J'hocha de la tête pour la laisser parler.

«Tu te souviens la petite douleur que j'ai eu pendant la fête, cette douleur a continué ces derniers jours et elle était de plus en forte. Donc j'ai décidais d'aller chez le médecin accompagné de Raini, j'ai fais plusieurs examens qui ont révélé...»

Je voyais que Laura pleurait au fur et à mesure donc je lui pris la main pour essayer de lui donner de la force pour continuer de parler. Je vis qu'elle eu un petit sourire à mon action.

«J'ai fais plusieurs examens qui ont révélé que j'avais une maladie rare qui est malheureusement mortelle à 70% et qui est inguérissable, selon le médecin, je devrais mourir dans 3 ans maximum, cela veut dire que jusqu'à cette date-là, je dois, tous les mois, faire des examens pour mon état de santé s'il est critique ou non. Je suis tellement, tellement, tellement désolé Ross mais tu es la dernière personne à être au courant car c'est Raini qui l'a dit à tous les autres et moi je voulais te le dire personnellement. Voilà maintenant tu sais. tout.»

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Ma meilleure amie allait mourir, je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni dire à Laura. Pendant plusieurs minutes, j'étais en état de choc, je ne bougeais et ne parlais plus, quant à Laura, elle me regardait et pleurait en même temps. Elle allait partir de la pièce, jusqu'à que je réagisse et me mis à parler à son dos.

«Laura, sache que tu n'a pas à être désolée que je sois le dernier prévenu, le plus important c'est que je le sache et que surtout c'est toi qui me l'ai dit. Je suis vraiment, tellement et énormément désolé de ce qui t'arrives, je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans ma meilleure amie et ma confidente. J'ai été, je suis et je serai toujours là pour toi car tu es l'une des personnes les plus importantes de ce monde à mes yeux. Et même si tous les médecins me disent que ta maladie est inguérissable, on va se battre pour la détruire car j'irais partout où tu iras, je t'accompagnerais à tous tes rendez-vous médicaux. En résumé, je m'occuperais de toi que tu le veuilles ou non et te protégerais, parole de Best Friends.»

J'avais les larmes aux yeux après tout ce que je venais de lui dire. Elle était toujours tournée et je l'entendais pleurer de plus belle jusqu'à qu'elle se retourne et s'avance vers moi pour me donner un câlin. On était comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes à pleurer dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis, Laura se décidait à couper ce moment silencieux.

«Merci Ross, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi mais pas à ce point.»

«Pour toi Laura, je serais capable de tout si tu savais!»

«Tu es le meilleur, tu le sais ça!?»

«Oui, je le suis, grâce à toi!»

_**Narrateur P.O.V.**_

Les deux meilleurs amis restèrent la soirée ensemble à parler et à chanter comme à leur habitude. Mais cela va-t-il toujours rester comme ceci après la révélation de Laura à Ross?

_**Suite au prochain épisode...**_


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Chapitre 4: **_

_**Ross P.O.V.**_

Aujourd'hui cela fait 3 mois que Laura est atteinte de sa maladie. Lors de son troisième rendez-vous avec son médecin, on nous a convoqué pour nous parler.

«Comment allez vous Mademoiselle Marano?» demanda le docteur.

«Ça pourrait aller mieux et vous docteur?» dit Laura.

«Bien et merci pour la question! Mais je vois que vous avez amené de la compagnie!»

«Une très bonne compagnie!» dit-elle avec un sourire qui m'est destiné.

«Comment allez vous Monsieur...»

«Lynch, Ross Lynch. Très bien, merci.»

«Ravi de vous rencontrer Monsieur Lynch!»

«Moi de même docteur. Alors pourquoi ce rendez-vous?»

«Veuillez vous asseoir s'il vous plait. Suite aux derniers résultats des examens, nous voyons que l'état de Mademoiselle Marano s'est dégradé.»

A ce moment là, j'eus le réflexe de prendre la main de Laura pour lui témoigner mon soutient. Ce petit geste afficha sur son visage un petit sourire qui me remontait tout de suite mon morale.

«Je vous ais convoqué aujourd'hui pour vous recommander d'emménager avec un proche au cas où un accident arrivait parce que maintenant votre état est de plus en plus critique même si vous essayez de vous battre.»

«Je suis volontaire!» dit-je.

Le docteur et Laura me regardaient avec incompréhension mais j'étais sûr de ce que je voulais, protéger Laura, donc de l'emmener vivre chez moi.

«Merci Monsieur Lynch. Mademoiselle Marano vous avez de la chance d'avoir un petit-ami comme lui!»

Laura et moi nous regardions avec gêne puis Laura pris la parole.

«Non, il y a malentendu, Ross et moi somme juste meilleurs amis.»

«Oh toutes mes sincères excuses!»

«Ce n'est rien et ce que vous avez dit à propos d'emménager chez un proche, je me propose.»

«Merci Monsieur Lynch mais je crois que c'est à Mademoiselle Marano de décider. Mademoiselle Marano, tenez moi au courant et rendez-vous dans un mois!»

On partit du bureau du médecin et on regagnait ma voiture. Pendant le trajet, c'était silencieux jusqu'à que Laura coupe ce silence insoutenable.

«Ross, tu es sur de ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure?»

«A 100%, Laura je veux vraiment que tu viennes vivre avec moi, comme je te l'ai dis je vais être là pour toi et te protéger! Alors s'il te plaît accepte.»

«Mais Ross je ne veux pas dépendre de toi toute ma vie, enfin je veux dire pendant mes trois dernières années restantes.»

Tout d'un coup, je garais ma voiture pour mieux parler face à face avec Laura.

«Ross, qu'est ce que tu...»

«Écoute moi Laura, je sais que toute cette histoire est dure pour toi mais je me suis promis de te rendre la plus heureuse possible, de te protéger et d'être là pour toi. Ce que tu dis sur tes dernières années restantes me fait du mal mais je comprends que tu dise ça, c'est le coup de la douleur. Alors s'il te plaît Laura, accepte ma proposition de vivre avec moi pour ton plus grand bien et le mien avec.»

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Laura me répondit enfin.

«Tu as totalement raison Ross, désolé. Je vais essayer d'être heureuse et donc j'accepte de vivre avec toi!» me dit-elle avec un sourire.

Je lui fais un gros câlin pour la remercier et je m'étais remis à conduire.

_**Narrateur P.O.V.**_

Une semaine plus tard, Laura avait fini d'emménager chez Ross.

_**Laura P.O.V.**_

J'avais enfin fini d'emménager dans la maison de Ross et franchement je ne le regrette pas du tout. J'ADORE la maison de Ross, elle est grande et spacieuse, elle a une salle de danse, une salle d'instruments et de répétitions et il a même un studio d'enregistrement. Pour une fan de la musique comme moi, cette maison est un RÊVE MUSICAL.

Avec Ross, on avait fini de ranger la maison donc pendant que lui cuisinait le déjeuner (oui Ross est un vrai cordon bleu), j'allais dans la salle de répèt' pour écrire une nouvelle chanson dont j'avais l'inspiration pendant plusieurs jours grâce au soutient de Ross. Une fois la chanson finie, je me mis directement au piano pour la chanter.

_**~ Parachute – Laura Marano ~**_

_I remember life before__  
__Faraway dreams and locking doors__  
__Then you came, then you came__  
__Afraid to fall, to be free__  
__Always were our worst enemy__  
__Isn't what, what you see__  
__I took time to realize__  
__That I couldn't do it by myself, myself_

_There's no gravity when you're next to me__  
__You always break my fall like a parachute__  
__When you're holding me so well it's like I barely breathe__  
__You always break my fall, my fall__  
__Like a parachute__  
__You're my parachute_

_With you it all begins__  
__Feeling okay in my own skin__  
__So alive, I'm so alive__  
__I know this life isn't gonna be perfect__  
__The ups and downs are gonna be worth it__  
__As long as I'm, I'm with you_

_There's no gravity when you're next to me__  
__You always break my fall like a parachute__  
__When you're holding me so well it's like I barely breathe__  
__You always break my fall, my fall__  
__You're my parachut__e_

_When I'm standing at the edge  
Inside I'm all way down  
And I second-guess myself  
You better catch me now  
Woah, woah  
Woah, woah  
Never touch the ground_

There's no gravity when you're next to me  
You always break my fall like a parachute  
When you're holding me so well it's like I barely breathe  
You always break my fall, my fall  
Like my parachute  
You're my parachute

J'étais fière de cette chanson et je dois remercier mon meilleur ami pour avoir était l'inspirateur de cette chanson.

J'allais me diriger vers la cuisine, mais soudain je vis Ross devant la porte avec un grand sourire.

«Alors comme ça, tu écoutes aux portes. Si c'est comme ça, je crois que je vais partir.» lui dis-je avec un ton ironique.

«Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'écouter cette magnifique chanson chantée par une incroyable chanteuse.»

Je rougissais à ce qu'il venait de dire et il l'avait remarqué, ce qu'il le fit sourire encore plus.

«C'est pas une raison, mais bon comme tu es là, c'est l'occasion parfaite pour te remercier!»

«Tu crois pas que tu la assez fait... En réfléchissant bien, non en fait.» dit-il pour me charrier, ce que je lui rendis avec un tirage de langue ce qui faisait rire Ross.

«Oui mais cette fois c'est pour une raison!»

«Ah oui laquelle?»

«Cette chanson!»

Je voyais qu'il me regardait avec ses yeux d'incompréhension donc je me dépêchais de lui expliquer.

«Cette chanson, tu me l'a inspiré en restant à mes côtés, à me protéger et à me soutenir. Donc je te remercie pour cette chanson que tu trouves magnifique!»

A ces mots, il s'empressa de me faire un énorme câlin ce que je lui rendis avec plaisir. Je l'adorais de plus en plus et de jour en jour.

Après ce moment d'émotion, on décidait d'aller au salon pour déjeuner. Le reste de l'après-midi, on a fait que chanter et Ross m'a même donner des cours de danse dont je me débrouillais pas trop mal selon lui. Pour la soirée, cette fois, c'est moi qui ai cuisiné (chacun son tour et je dois dire que je suis aussi un cordon bleu) et on a mangé devant le canapé, tout en regardant notre film préféré: Roméo & Juliette (version 1968). Oui, je sais ce que vous pensez, 'Ross regarde ce genre de film!' et oui, il est un très grand romantique et c'est peut être la partie que j'aime le plus de sa personnalité. Ma tête était posé sur son épaule et son bras est autour de mes épaules. En regardant Ross, je me demandais, est-ce que ces moments seront-ils toujours là?

_**Suite au prochain épisode...**_


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Chapitre 5: **_

_**Narrateur P.O.V.**_

Un mois après que Laura avait emménagé chez son meilleur ami, les deux best friends se sont découvert des nouveaux sentiments; Ross comme Laura...

_**Ross P.O.V.**_

Programme de la journée pour moi: matinée répétition avec mon groupe, après-midi jeux vidéos avec Calum et soirée films avec Laura. Tout ça s'annonce être une bonne journée avant demain; oui demain est l'épisode final qu'on tourne avec Laura pour la série 'Love at the first sight... In song'. J'allais à la cuisine pour me préparer un petit déjeuner rapide mais je me doutais que Laura était au salon en train de regarder la télé.

«Salut Laur'!»

«Hey Rossy ! Ross je peux te demander quelque chose?»

«Bien sur. Dis-moi!»

«Je pourrais inviter Raini à venir ici?»

Je me retournais pour mieux la regarder; elle était magnifique dans son pyjama rouge et avec ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval.

«Laura, tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander, tu peux emmener qui tu veux ici et je te rappelle que tu vis ici maintenant donc tu fais comme chez toi car C'EST CHEZ TOI» dis-je en insistant.

«Merci Ross et oui parfois j'oublie, je ne suis pas encore habitué.» Elle me donnait un câlin en remerciement ce qui me fit énormément sourire.

"Eh bien habitue-toi!" lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Elle partit se réinstaller sur le canapé et je finissais de faire et de manger mon petit déjeuner.

Il était temps de partir pour aller répéter avec le groupe donc j'allais au salon pour dire au revoir à Laura mais je vis qu'elle dormait paisiblement comme un ange. Depuis quelques jours, Laura dort très mal, fait des cauchemars et s'évanouit parfois dans la journée. Elle croyait que je ne savais pas pour son mauvais sommeil du à des cauchemars mais elle avait tort.

Pour ne pas la réveiller, je m'avançais vers elle à petit pas et lui mettais la couverture sur elle. Je ne pu m'empêcher de lui dire quelque chose dans l'oreille: "Dors bien Laur', je t'adore... à ce soir!" Je luis fis un bisou sur la joue ce qui m'a fait me sentir tout drôle mais bon je partis de la maison en savant Laura apaisée.

La partie de la matinée était bizarre car ma famille me trouvait distrait, rêveur et préoccupé. C'est vrai qu'en ce moment avec l'histoire de Laura, je suis ailleurs mais c'est autre chose mais je ne sais pas quoi.

J'étais chez Calum en train de jouer aux jeux-vidéos et je ne faisais que perdre et ça ce n'est pas mon habitude (je ne veux pas être vantard mais je réussi presque tout ce que je fais). Calum aussi l'avait remarqué et avait décidé de mettre le jeu sur pause.

«Hey bro' je t'avais jamais vu autant perdre de ma vie, alors est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il se passe quelque chose!?»

«Non, oui, enfin je ne sais même pas moi-même!»

«On va essayer de découvrir cela...» disait Calum avec regard qui me terrifiait.

«Alors c'est sur la famille?»

«Non, tout va bien avec eux mais eux aussi me trouve bizarre ces temps-ci!»

«Les amis?»

«Non, pas du tout!»

«Le boulot?»

«C'est vrai que ça me stresse, mais je crois pas que ce soit ça.»

«Bon, il reste plus qu'une chose! Laura?»

«Oui, la maladie de Laura bien sûr.»

«Non, je parle de Laura en général!»

Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il insinuait mais je connais Calum comme ma poche donc je n'allais pas tarder à le savoir.

«Tu vas te laisser faire par ce que ce je vais faire OK?»

«Calum, qu'es-ce que tu...»

«OUI OU NON?»

J'hocha simplement la tête.

«Je vais te dire des mots et tu va me répondre au premier que tu penses, tu as compris?»

«Oui Calum, mais ça va me servir à quoi...»

«Chut et écoute bien!»

«OK!»

«Noir.»

«Blanc.»

«Chat.»

«Chien.»

«Feu.»

«Eau.»

«Lait.»

«Vache.»

«Roméo.»

«Juliette.»

«Meilleure amie.»

«Laura.»

«Laura?»

«Amour.»

OH MON DIEU TOUT PUISSANT! Calum me regardait avec un regard victorieux alors que moi j'étais sous le choc de ce que je venais dire: Laura = Amour pour moi!

«C'est impossible je ne peux pas ressentir ça pour elle!»

«Et pourquoi pas?»

«Je ne sais pas, c'est ma meilleure amie et pour plein d'autres raisons!»

«On va essayé une dernière chose pour voir. Qu'est que tu ressens réellement quand tu es avec Laura?» Calum me demanda sérieusement.

«Il y a tellement de chose, je me sens comme l'homme le plus heureux de la terre quand elle est à mes côtés. Quand on est très proches l'un de l'autre ou quand on se fait un câlin, j'ai la sensation d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre, c'est une sensation bizarre mais tellement magique en même temps. Et quand ma main touche ou effleure la sienne sans faire exprès, j'ai un sentiment que je n'ai jamais eu auparavant, jamais personne ne m'a fait sentir ce que me fait sentir Laura à l'intérieur de moi.»

«Ross... Je t'annonce officiellement que tu es amoureux de Laura! Et ne t'inquiète pas, cela restera un secret.»

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire... Je suis amoureux de Laura Marano.

_**Laura P.O.V.**_

Raini était arrivé à la maison depuis une heure et on ne faisait que parler d'elle et Calum. Je les trouve vraiment trop mignon comme couple.

«Laura, je te trouve très pensive, ça va?»

«Oui mais tu sais avec la maladie...»

«Non je parle d'autre chose... Ross!»

«Quoi Ross?»

«Tu es constamment en train de penser à lui... Avoue-le Laura.»

«Avouer quoi Raini?»

«Tu le sais alors arrête de le nier! Tu es amoureuse de Ross!»

«QUUOOOIIII?!»

«Laura!»

«Comment tu es tombée amoureuse de Calum?»

«Je ne me suis pas vraiment rendu compte tu sais, c'est venu avec le temps mais aujourd'hui je ne regrettes pas d'être avec lui!»

«Alors tu as raison!»

«De quoi tu parles?»

«Je suis amoureuse de Ross!»

«Je le savais! C'est génial Laura!»

«Ne le dis à personne c'est clair, je ne veux pas être amoureuse de Ross!»

«QUOI! Mais pourquoi?»

«Car je vais mourir, je ne veux pas qu'il gâche sa vie pour une future mourante donc tu m'a compris ne le dis à personne Raini, promis?»

«Je te le promets!» dit-elle avec un air et un ton triste.

J'aimais Ross mais je ne lui dirais pas car je ne veux pas lui faire de mauvais espoir pour rien donc je vais devoir apprendre à contrôler et dominer mes sentiments pour lui, même si cela va être dur car je l'aime de tout mon cœur et plus que ma propre vie même si elle sera de courte durée.

Ross allait rentrer dans quelques minutes donc je préparais notre soirée film comme il se doit: pop corn sucré et/ou salé, boissons fraîches, couvertures et coussins et le plus indispensable, les films bien sûr qui sont nos 5 chefs-d'œuvre favoris: _'High School Musical 3', 'The Color Purple(La Couleur Pourpre)', 'The Hungers Games 2', 'Titanic' and 'Romeo & Juliette (version 1968)'_. Tout était prêt pour notre soirée parfaite!

Il était 16h30. Ross arrivait vers 17h d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, je décidais donc d'aller prendre une douche en l'attendant. J'étais sous la douche quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, j'avais fini ma douche, je m'étais mise en peignoir pour voir si c'était bien Ross. Et oui c'était lui mais il était tout trempé de la tête au pieds. Mais il restait quand même le plus bel homme de la terre... Arrête Laura, domine tes sentiments!

«Moi j'ai pris une douche à l'intérieur et toi à l'extérieur je vois!» lui dis-je.

«Ouais mais elle était pas prévu. Je vois que t'as déjà tout préparer pour la soirée, t'es géniale!» Il me dit avec son sourire de charmeur.

«Merci et toi aussi!» je lui répondis avec mon plus beau sourire. Il me sourit en retour.

«Bon je crois que je vais aller me sécher, me mettre en pyjama et après on attaque?»

«Pareil pour moi blondie, et après let's go!»

La soirée se passait merveilleusement bien, on était au dernier film Romeo & Juliette. J'étais presque allongé sur Ross et lui avait ses bras autour de moi. On avait enfin fini et on décidait d'aller dormir car demain est un émouvant et grand jour.

_**Narrateur P.O.V.**_

Les deux jeunes gens étaient pour la dernière fois sur le plateau de leur série.

_Résumé de la série 'Love at the first sight... In song':_ _Un adolescent (Ross) et une adolescente (Laura) passionnés de musique se détestaient mutuellement pendant leurs années au lycée. 10 ans plus tard, ils sont de retours en tant que professeurs de musique mais ils devront coopérer pour réussir un spectacle de fin d'année parfait pour permettre à la chorale de gagner le prix régional._

_Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour de l'année, pendant toute l'année, la haine de Ross & Laura s'est transformé en coup de foudre musical lors de leur première rencontre cette année mais trop fiers pour l'avouer et ils ont cachés leurs sentiments jusqu'à aujourd'hui._

Le producteur de la série vient voir Ross & Laura pour leur expliquer l'épisode finale:

«Alors dans cet épisode on va utiliser des chansons d'Austin & Ally que vous verrez plus tard. La chorale est prête pour les régionales mais elle va répéter toute le journée pour être parfaite. Vous pendant ce temps vous serez chacun chez vous à chanter une chanson pour celle ou celui que vous aimez. Le soir de la fête de fin d'année, vous allez tous sur scène avec vos partenaires d'Austin & Ally pour faire la performance et vous gagnerez. Le lendemain, vous deux, vous vous rencontrerez au resto de la gare pour partir en vacances chacun de votre côté. En attendant votre train chacun, vous parlerez de vos sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Vous irez sur la scène du resto pour chanter votre chanson et puis vous partirez tous les deux main dans la main en couple et cela se finira comme cela.»

Ross et Laura était tout excité de tourner cet épisode mais arriveront t-ils à contrôler leur réels sentiments l'un pour l'autre?

Les scènes se jouaient au fur et à mesure. C'était la scène de Laura où elle chantait dans sa salle de chant en pensant à Ross 'le personnage' mais elle pensait plus à son meilleur ami Ross.

_**~ Me And You – Laura Marano ~**_

_Never known anyone like you before__  
__Someone who could make me smile__  
__When I'm falling down on the floor__  
__Never laughed so hard 'till I met you__  
__Somehow you get me when nobody else has a clue__It's okay to be me next to you__  
__It feels good to be one of the two__  
__Just like glue_

_Me and you__  
__So glad I got a guy like you__  
__Me and you__  
__Always got each other's backs we do__  
__'Cause everything's a little better__  
__When you and I stick together__  
__Stuck on you, me and you_

_If you need a shoulder, you got mine__  
__If you're ever in a pinch, you know I'd give you my very last dime__  
__Two peas in a pod, me and you__  
__In perfect harmony we're bobbin' our heads to the groove_

_It's okay to be me next to you__  
__It feels good to be one of the two__  
__Just like glue_

_Me and you__  
__So glad I got a guy like you__  
__Me and you__  
__Always got each other's back we do__  
__'Cause everything's a little better__  
__When you and I stick together__  
__Stuck on you, me and you_

_You always got a friend, always got a friend__  
__Always got a friend in me__  
__Always got a friend, always got a friend__  
__Always got a friend in you too__  
__You always got a friend, always got a friend__  
__Always got a friend in me__  
__Always got a friend, always got a friend__  
__That's the way it's gonna be_

_Me and you__  
__So glad I got a guy like you__  
__Me and you__  
__Always got each other's back we do__  
__'Cause everything's a little better__  
__When you and I stick together__  
__Stuck on you, me and you__  
__Me and you, me and you_

_Always got a friend, always got a friend__  
__Always got a friend in me__  
__Always got a friend, always got a friend__  
__Always got a friend in you too_

_'Cause everything's a little better__  
__When you and I stick together__  
__Stuck on you, me and you__  
__You_

Toutle monde applaudissait la performance et surtout Ross où c'était maintenant à lui de chanter en pensant à celle qui l'aime dans les deux sens.

_**~ Stuck On You – Ross Lynch ~**_

_Ooh... Ooh... Yeah..._

_Okay maybe I'm shy__  
__But usually I speak my mind__  
__But by your side, I'm tongue tied_

_Sweaty palms, I turn red__  
__You think I have no confidence__  
__But I do, just not with you_

_Now... __I'm singing all the words I'm scared to say_

_Yeah...__So forgive me_

_If I'm doing this all wrong__  
__I'm trying my best in this song is to tell you__  
__What can I do?__  
__I'm stuck on you_

_I'm hoping you feel what I do__  
__Cause I told Mom about you, I told her__  
__What can I do?__  
__I'm stuck on you__  
__And like the night sticks to the moon...__Girl... I'm stuck on you_

_Ooh... Ooh... Yeah...__Look at me, perfectionist__  
__Yeah I'm a workaholic__  
__But on my phone, I feel at home__I don't like rules__  
__But make my bed__  
__Floss to keep my teeth perfect__  
__Yeah it's true, I got issues_

_So... I'm singing all the words I'm scared to say__  
_

_Yeah...__So forgive me.__  
_

_If I'm doing this all wrong__  
__I'm trying my best in this song is to tell you__  
__What can I do?__  
__I'm stuck on you__I'm hoping you feel what I do__  
__Cause I told Mom about you, I told her__  
__What can I do?__  
__I'm stuck on you__  
__And like the night sticks to the moon..._

_Girl... I'm stuck on you__Ooh... Ooh... _

_Yeah...__I'm stuck on you_

Laura était très ému par cette chanson et Ross aussi.

A présent, c'était l'heure de la performance de la chorale avec le fameux cast réunis pour cette occasion.

_**Austin & Ally Glee Club Mash Up - Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, Raini Rodriguez & Calum Worthy ~**_

_**Laura: **_

_There's no way I can make it without ya  
Do it without ya  
Be here without ya_

_**Ross: **_

_It's no fun when you're doing it solo  
With you it's like whoa  
Yeah and I know_

_**Ross & Laura: **_

_I-I-I-I own this dream  
Cause I-I-I-I got you with me_

_**Ross: **_

_Can ya, can ya feel, can ya, can ya, can ya feel!_

_**All: **_

_Can you feel it  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it  
Feel it, feel it_

_**Laura: **_

_Who-o-o-ah  
That's what I'm gonna get  
Who-o-o-ah  
That's what I'm gonna get  
Yeah, cause I know that I'll make it  
Overload the internet  
A billion hits is what I'll get_

_**Ross: **_

_Step right up on the stage  
Free yourself from the cage  
Pick a card and guess it girl  
Here's a lesson, girl  
It's just an illusion_

_**Raini: **_

_I got that ro-o-ock n'ro-o-oll  
Yeah, yeah  
I'll make you lo-o-ose contro-o-ol  
Yeah, yeah  
C'mon and dance with my flo-o-ow  
Yeah, yeah  
'Cause I got  
What I got  
Don't you know  
I got that rock n' roll_

_**All: **_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh oh (Na, na, na, na)  
Heard it on the radio (Na, na, na)  
Oh, oh, oh (Play it back, play it back one time, yeah)  
Oh, oh, oh_

_**Calum: **_

_I'm finally me  
Got everything I need  
What you get is what you see,  
I, I, I'm finally me  
And I've never felt so free  
There's no one else that I'm trying to be  
I'm finally me_

_**All: **_

_Ay-ay-ay-ay-ay  
I love the things you do  
It's how you do the things you love  
But it's not a love song (Hey-ay-ay-ay, Hey-ay-ay-ay)  
It's not a love song (Na-ah-ah)_

_**Ross: **_

_Call me criminal  
I won't deny you make me want it all,  
Everything you are  
So lock it up  
Go on and try it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart_

_**All: **_

_Don't look down, down, down, down  
__Alaeleul boji mal, mal, mal, mal __(Down, Down, Down, Down)_

_**All: **_

_Ohhhhh  
There's no way I can make it without you  
Do it without you  
Be here without you  
It's no fun when you're doing it solo  
With you it's like whoa  
Yeah and I know  
Ahhhhhh (Hey hey hey, hey hey) (Be here without you)  
Ahhhhh-ah-oh (Hey hey hey, hey hey)  
Be here without you, out you, out you  
Yeah!_

La performance était juste incroyable, elle fut longue à tourner mais ça en valait la peine.

Et pour finir, la scène finale tant attendue. Le moment venu de chanter leur chanson. Les deux amis ne pensaient qu'à l'un et à l'autre durant cette chanson et ils devront s'embrasser à la fin, quelle sera leurs sensations?!

_**~ You Can Come To Me – Ross Lynch & Laura Marano ~**_

_**[Laura:]**_

_When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it _

_**[Ross:]**_

_And when you're afraid__  
__That you're gonna break__  
__And you need a way to feel strong again__  
__Someone will know it_

_**[Ross & Laura:]**_

_And even when it hurts the most__  
__Try to have a little hope__  
__That someone's gonna be there when you don't__  
__When you don't__If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder__  
__If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile__  
__If you wanna fly, I will be your sky__  
__Anything you need that's what I'll be__  
__You can come to me_

_**[Laura:]**_

_You struggle inside__  
__Losing your mind__  
__Fighting and trying to be yourself__  
__When somebody lets you_

_**[Ross:]**_

_Out in the cold__  
__But no where to go__  
__Feeling like no one could understand__  
__Then somebody gets you_

_**[Ross & Laura:]**_

_So take a breath and let it go__  
__And try to have a little hope__  
__'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't__  
__When you don't__If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder__  
__If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile__  
__If you wanna fly, I will be your sky__  
__Anything you need, that's what I'll be__  
__You can come to me_

_**[Laura:]**_

_Like a chain that never breaks__  
__Like a truth that never bends__  
__Like a glue that takes a broken heart and puts it back again__  
__It's the feeling that you get__  
__It's the moment that you know__  
__That no matter what the future holds__  
__You'll never be alone_

_**[Ross & Laura:]**_

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder__  
__If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile__  
__If you wanna fly, I will be your sky__  
__Anything you need, that's what I'll be__  
__If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder__  
__If you wanna run, I'll be your road__  
__If you want a friend, doesn't matter when__  
__Anything you need, that's what I'll be__  
__You can come to me__**[Laura:]**_

_You can come to me,__  
__Yeah_

Après cette chanson toujours aussi romantique, ils se sont embrassés. Les personnages comme les acteurs ont eu le sentiment le plus beau du monde: L'Amour.

Ross & Laura sont rentré chez eux et ont parlé de cette journée épuisante mais mémorable. Pendant un moment, les deux amis en se regardant l'un et l'autre dans les yeux se sont demandés dans leurs têtes: Est-ce un amour réciproque? Ils le seront plus tôt qu'ils ne le croient...

_**Suite au prochain épisode...**_


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Chapitre 6: **_

_**Laura P.O.V.**_

J'étais dans ma chambre avec mes pensées pour Ross même si je ne devais pas je ne pouvais plus m'en empêcher. De jour en jour, je tombais de plus en plus amoureuse de lui. Il était si parfait pour moi mais mon amour pour lui était impossible à cause de ma mort probable.

Mes pensées furent arrêter par mon téléphone avec comme sonnerie la chanson de Rydel _'Love me like that'_, je pris mon téléphone qui était sur ma commode et je vis _'Numéro masqué'_ mais je répondis quand même.

«Allo?»

«Laura?»

«Oui, c'est moi. Qui est-ce?»

«C'est Garrett Clayton!»

Garrett et moi sommes de très bon amis depuis qu'il a tourné avec Ross dans _'Teen Beach Movie'_ mais ces deux-là ne se parlent plus je ne sais pour quelle raison. Mais moi j'étais resté en très bon contact avec lui.

«Garrett! Contente de t'entendre. Comment vas-tu depuis?»

«Bien, j'étais en tournage pour un nouveau film! Mais toi je crois savoir, j'ai appris par Grace (Grace Phipps) que tu vais une grave maladie.»

«C'est cool, je suis contente pour toi! Et oui, c'est très dur mais j'essaie de vivre au jour le jour.»

«Et je vais t'aider pour ça. Que dirais-tu si je venais chez toi pour passer la soirée avec toi, en tant qu'ami bien sur?»

«J'adorerais mais je vais devoir voir si on peut, je te rappelle plus tard ça te va?»

«Oui, j'attends ton appel. A toute'!»

«A tout à l'heure!»

_**Ross P.O.V.**_

J'étais au salon tranquille quand je vis Laura toute belle comme tous les matins. Je la trouvais de plus en plus belle, j'étais fou amoureux d'elle mais j'ai tellement peur de lui dire et de ressentir de la tristesse en apprenant que ce n'est pas réciproque mais il fallait que je m'y fasse.

«Bonjour Ross!» me disait-t-elle avec son plus beau sourire.

«Salut Laura!»

«Ça va?»

«Oui et Laura tu compte sortir quand de cette maison?»

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?»

«Eh bien que depuis que t'as emménagé, t'es peu sorti, sans vouloir te vexer!»

«T'inquiète je ne le suis pas! Et oui c'est vrai mais essaye de comprendre, j'ai peur du regard des gens et de leur pitié pour moi.»

«Écoute je te comprends mais tu ne pourras pas toujours rester enfermer!»

«OK j'ai compris je vais sortir plus mais je vais faire quoi dehors?»

«Faire du shopping, aller au cinéma, avoir des rendez-vous amoureux par exemple!» j'essayais d'envoyer un petit signe à Laura.

«Un rendez-vous amoureux? Avec qui?» me dit-elle en rigolant. Son rire était juste magique à entendre pour mes oreilles et je savais la réponse à sa question.

«Avec...»

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase que quelqu'un avait sonner à la porte. Mais qui ça pouvait être à cette heure matinale?

J'allais ouvrir et quand je vis la personne qui était devant moi, j'étais juste sous le choc!

«SURPRISE!» La personne m'enlaça et j'en eu le souffle coupé.

«MAIA!»

Et oui Maia Mitchell est de retour à ce que je vois. Maia a été ma co-star durant 2 ans pour les films _'Teen Beach Movie'_ on est sorti ensemble pendant cette période. On a rompu pour une chose impardonnable qu'elle m'a fait mais de l'eau à coupé sous les ponts maintenant.

Je voyais que Laura était autant surprise que moi et c'est normal. Laura et Maia sont ennemis. Laura était quasi-sur d'être prise pour le rôle de ma co-star dans le film mais Maia lui a volait la place je ne sais comment depuis les deux ne supportent pas et Laura n'a jamais pu accepter ma relation avec Maia, mais maintenant c'était fini pour de bon et la seule que j'aimais réellement en secret était Laura.

«Tu m'as manqué Rossynounet si tu savais!»

«Maia, qu'es-ce que tu fais ici?»

«Je viens d'arriver d'Australie, j'étais là-bas pour un film et la première personne que je voulais voir en arrivant à L.A. c'est toi!» me dit-elle avec son sourire de pure séductrice.

«C'est gentil à toi.»

Maia me prenait dans ses bras mais elle avait enfin remarquer que Laura était là.

«Oh mais qui vois-je! Ne serait-ce pas Laura Marano ou je me trompe?»

«Non c'est bien moi Maia mais je vois que tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi frivole!» Laura lui répondit.

«Si tu le dis mais toi, regarde toi, tu as bien changé puisque je ne te reconnaissais pas!? Mais bon comme on dit les gens changent, c'est ça qui pimente la vie!»

«Oui j'ai changé en mieux pas comme toi Maia!»

Elles se regardaient avec un regard foudroyant. Il fallait que j'intervienne d'urgence avant qu'elles ne s'entre-tuent.

«Bon Maia, t'es venu juste pour me voir?»

«Oui et aussi de te demander si tu voulais bien sortir avec moi ce soir?»

«Maia je ne sais pas, on a rompu...»

«Je sais, ce sera juste un rendez-vous amical. Alors tu veux bien?»

«Je vais y réfléchir, je t'appelles dans une heure pour te dire ma réponse!»

«OK j'attendrais que ça!» me dit-elle avant de partir comme une fleur.

Pourquoi il fallait que ça m'arrive maintenant?!

_**Laura P.O.V.**_

Je n'arrivais pas à croire de ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Maia, ma pire ennemie, est de retour à Los Angeles. Et en plus, elle voulait récupérer Ross. Je n'ai jamais pu accepter leur relation mais là s'ils ressortent ensemble cela va être encore pire. Oui, vous l'avez deviné, je suis jalouse!

«C'est pas ce que j'attendais de mieux ce matin!» disais-je à Ross.

«Je suis vraiment désolé Laura de la façon dont elle t'as parlé.»

«T'inquiète je suis habituée aux paroles de cette peste. Alors tu vas sortir avec elle ou pas? En tous cas moi, ce soir j'ai une soirée de prévue!»

En y réfléchissant, pendant que Maia était en train de faire son numéro de charme à deux balles ou son cirque, je me disais de finalement accepter la proposition de Garrett. Une bonne compagnie ne me ferait pas de mal.

«Ah bon! Toute seule ou accompagnée et où ça?» me demanda Ross.

«Accompagnée et ici, à la maison!» lui répondis-je toute fière, je ne sais pourquoi?

«Et de qui, si je peux savoir?»

«De Garrett.»

Le visage de Ross se décomposait devant moi en devenant un visage de colère et d'incompréhension.

«Garrett. Garrett Clayton?»

«Oui, il y a problème avec lui Ross?»

«OUI IL Y A UN PUTAIN DE PROBLÈME AVEC LUI!» disait Ross en criant sur moi.

Je n'avais jamais vu Ross aussi énervé de toute ma vie et je ne savais pas pourquoi et le ton avec lequel il me parlait, commençait à m'énerver sérieusement.

«POURQUOI TU ES EN COLÈRE CONTRE MOI ET QU'ES-CE QUE TU AS AVEC GARRETT?» lui rétorquais-je en criant à mon tour.

«TU SAIS QUOI LAURA, JE N'AI PAS ENVIE D'EN PARLER! FAIS CE QUE TU VEUX AVEC CE CONNARD ET MOI CE SOIR JE VOUS LAISSE LA MAISON RIEN QUE POUR VOUS DEUX CAR JE VAIS ACCEPTER L'INVITATION DE MAIA DE SORTIR AVEC ELLE!»

Là, il avait dépasser les bornes et il avait fait la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase.

«TRÈS BIEN POUR TOI, SORS DE NOUVEAU AVEC CETTE SALOPE QUI TE SERT D'EX PETITE AMIE!»

«ET TOI PROFITE DE TA SOIRÉE AVEC CE BÂTARD!»

Il partit furieux du salon en direction de sa chambre pour y rester enfermé toute la soirée jusqu'à 'sa fameuse sortie'. Et ce fut pareil pour moi.

_**Ross P.O.V.**_

J'étais tellement énervé que Laura passe la soirée avec Garrett mais surtout plus jaloux. Je ne sortais qu'avec Maia pour ne plus me faire des illusions. J'étais presque sûr que Laura n'avait pas de sentiments réciproque pour moi ce qui me brisait le cœur.

Je sortis de ma chambre pour aller rejoindre Maia au _'Melody Diner'_ et je vis Laura qui préparait sa soirée avec ce traître de Garrett. Elle était éblouissante avec sa robe rouge à paillettes et ses cheveux parfaitement lissés. Elle me vit mais se retournait vite par colère et par fierté je suppose. Je n'avais qu'une chose à faire, partir pour la laisser à un autre.

Ça fait une heure que je suis au restaurant avec Maia et la seule chose qui me préoccupait était Laura. Je ne pensais qu'à elle et à personne d'autre. Mais je discutais avec Maia pour ne pas l'énerver de plus belle.

«Alors au fait, pourquoi Laura était chez toi de bon matin?»

«Elle vit chez moi à cause de sa maladie.»

«Ah oui j'en ai entendu parler brièvement pendant mon tournage. Mais sinon comment va ta carrière d'acteur, musicale et avec les R5?»

«J'ai fais une pause à ma carrière d'acteur et musicale pour une raison particulière et importante pour moi (Laura) et avec le groupe on va faire un tour du monde prochainement pour notre nouvel album _'Loudest'_ dans quelques mois.»

«Ah je vois... Et c'est génial et c'est sûr que viendrais te voir... Enfin je veux dire vous voir!»

«Cool...»

Laura... Je veux dire Maia m'intimide énormément parce que je savais ce qu'elle voulait exactement: sortir de nouveau avec moi mais cela n'allait pas se faire!

Je vis qu'elle regardais la scène avec insistance puis je la vis se lever en direction de celle-ci et elle s'emparait du micro pour y parler.

«Bonsoir à tous! Je crois que vous savez tous qui je suis mais pour vous le rappeler je suis Maia Mitchell et je suis avec mon petit-ami... enfin je veux dire un ami ce soir et je vais lui chanter une chanson.»

Cela n'envisageait rien de bon...

_**~ Oxygen – Maia Mitchell ~**_

_Baby tell me, is this good for you?  
Cause for me, it's a dream come true  
I think about you boy day and night  
If this is wrong, I don't care if I'm right_

Cause I know  
One thing's for certain  
Boy I'm not hurtin' for inspiration  
And I feel when we're together  
It could be forever and ever and ever

I wanna be the ocean to your shore  
Bring you comfort evermore  
I wanna be the only thing you need  
Be the oxygen you breathe

Is this as good as I think it is?  
Cause right now I'm so into this  
And there's nothing more that I would ever ask for  
Than to be with you, just to be with you

Cause one thing's for certain  
Boy I'm not hurtin' for inspiration  
And I feel when we're together  
It could be forever and ever and ever

I wanna be the ocean to your shore  
Bring you comfort evermore  
I wanna be the only thing you need  
Be the oxygen you breathe

What you give you will receive  
So baby bring it all to me  
And I will warm you like the sun  
I always knew you were the one

I wanna be the ocean to your shore  
Bring you comfort evermore  
I wanna be the only thing you need  
Be the oxygen you breathe

I wanna be the ocean to your shore  
Bring you comfort evermore  
I wanna be the only thing you need  
Be the oxygen you breathe

Tout le monde l'applaudissait et moi de même, j'avais remarqué que c'était l'une des chanson de notre film musical _'Teen Beach Movie'_ mais elle ne chantait pas aussi bien que... Vous voyez bien de qui je parle. Puis toutes les personnes du restaurant virent que j'étais avec Maia donc ils nous ont demandé une chanson que je ne pus refusé malheureusement. Avec Maia, on décidait de prendre une deuxième chanson de _'Teen Beach Movie'_.

_**~ Can't Stop Singing – Ross Lynch & Maia Mitchell ~**_

_What's going on?  
This can't be __happening__  
Don't tell me it's a song  
(It's a song!)  
This wasn't how __planned__it  
Can't you see that this has gone too far  
Please just pause the __DVR__  
Someone won't you make it stop_

_I'm losing my mind  
(I don't see your problem)  
Everything I say, it rhymes  
Here comes another __line__  
(Just close your eyes if you don't wanna see)  
What's this choreography?  
Someone won't you make it stop_

_Oh, I can't stop singing  
Make it stop, make it stop  
Am I real or just a prop?  
Oh, I can't stop singing  
So let's just talk_

_Talk, talk_

_It's just a song  
An inefficient way to move the __story__along  
I'm Done  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm…  
(You're just being cynical)  
No, it's just the principal!  
Someone won't you make it, make it stop  
(Don't make it stop!)_

_Oh, I can't stop singing  
Make it stop, make it stop  
Am I real or just a prop?  
Oh, I can't stop singing  
So let's just talk_

_Talk (Talk)  
Talk (Talk)  
Talk (Talk)  
Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk_

_We're trapped inside a musical boo hoo  
(At least I'm here with you)  
(I don't wanna make it stop)_

_Oh, I can't stop singing  
Make it stop, make it stop (Oh, I can't stop singing)  
Am I real or just a prop? (I can't stop singing)  
Oh, I can't stop singing (I can't stop __la la la la la __la…)  
Does it stop, does it stop?  
Is it ever gonna stop?  
(I can't stop singing) Oh, I can't stop singing (I can't stop singing)  
So let's just  
Talk  
Oh, it's over_

Tout le monde nous avait faite une standing ovation pour notre numéro de danse et de chant. Après cette performance, il était tard et j'allais partir mais Maia me rattrapa par le bras.

«Ross, attend! Je veux que tu saches que la première chanson que j'ai chanté t'étais destiné. Je veux redevenir ta petite-amie et que notre relation soit comme avant, je suis désolée de ce qui s'est passé avant que je parte mais je veux vraiment recommencer avec toi à zéro.»

«Maia, tu es une personne géniale mais je ne pourrais plus sortir avec toi. Ce que tu m'as fait avec l'autre est impardonnable. Et en plus, je me suis rendu compte ce soir que j'étais réellement tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Donc ma réponse est non, désolé.»

_**Narrateur P.O.V.**_

Le beau blond partit en espérant que la soirée de sa belle était terminée mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Maia Mitchell n'allait pas en rester là...

_**Laura P.O.V.**_

Je passais une merveilleuse soirée en la compagnie de Garrett, on arrêtait pas de se marrer et de se raconter nos vies durant le temps où l'on s'était éloigné sans le vouloir. Puis, on regardait et on vit la chanson de Grace Phipps dans _'Teen Beach Movie'._

_**~ Falling for ya – Grace Phipps ~**_

_The day started ordinary__  
__Boys walking by__  
__(oohh oohh)__  
__It was the same old story__  
__To fresh or to shy__  
__(oohh oohh)__I'm not the kind__  
__To fall for a guy__  
__Who flashes a smile__  
__(it goes on for miles)__  
__Don't usually swoon__  
__But I'm over the moon__  
__(cause he was just to cool for school)_

_And now I'm falling for ya, falling for ya__  
__I know I shouldn't but I,__  
__I just can't stop myself from__  
__Falling for ya, falling for ya__  
__Can't hold on any longer__  
__And now I'm falling for you_

_Now we're going steady__  
__He's the cats meow__  
__(meow meow)__  
__He says I'm a Betty__  
__And we paint the town__  
__(ooh ooh)__I'm not the kind to fall for a guy__  
__Just cause he says hi__  
__(when he's cruisin by)__  
__He's ready to race__  
__And I'm catching his gaze__  
__(they'll go on like this for days)_

_And now __I'm falling for ya, falling for ya_

_I know I shouldn't but I__  
__I just can't stop myself from__  
__Falling for ya falling for__  
__Can't hold on any longer__  
__And now I'm falling for ya__Feels like a tumble form another world__  
__Into you arms and its so secure__  
__Maybe I'll stumble but I know for sure__  
__Head over heals I'm gonna be your girl_

_And now __I'm falling for ya, falling for ya_

_I know I shouldn't but I__  
__I just can't stop myself from__  
__Falling for ya, falling for ya__  
__Can't hold on any longer__  
__And now I'm falling for you_

Je voyais que Garrett était subjugué par la beauté et la voix de Grace mais c'était normal vu qu'ils sortaient ensemble mais en secret depuis maintenant 3 semaines et j'étais la seule au courant avec Mollee (Molle Gray).

Pendant la soirée, je pensais énormément à Ross ce qui m'énervait et me réjouissait en même temps mais il fallait que je sache ce qu'il se passait entre lui et Garrett.

«Garrett, pourquoi Ross est si fâché contre toi?»

«Car un soir, je suis allé dîner chez Maia pendant que Ross était en concert avec le groupe. J'avais un peu trop bu ce soir-là et Maia en a profité pour me draguer. Puis, un peu plus tard, on a couché ensemble. Le lendemain matin, il nous avait surpris avec Maia sur le canapé, l'un à coté de l'autre, à moitié nu. J'ai essayé d'expliquer à Ross mais tu le connais mieux que moi je crois, donc il a décidé de rompre avec Maia et de ne plus m'adresser la parole.»

«Oh cette Maia est une vrai pute, voilà pourquoi ils avaient rompu. Je suis tellement désolé Garrett mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais arranger la situation entre toi et Ross.»

«Merci Laura, t'es la meilleure mais je dois partir, il se fait tard!»

«C'est vrai qu'il se fait tard. Merci pour la soirée, elle était juste superbe!»

«Oh tout le plaisir est pour moi!»

Garrett partit et je rangeais le salon. Après avoir fini de ranger, je vis Ross rentrer. Il était tellement beau avec son regard sérieux. On se regardait pendant plusieurs minutes sans rien se dire mais je pouvais rester là, à regarder ses beaux yeux verts-noisettes pendant toute l'éternité, mais Ross coupait ce moment si magique.

«Laura, je suis énormément éternellement réellement tellement vraiment désolé de notre dispute de tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de te crier dessus pour un rien!»

«Je sais et moi aussi je suis vraiment tellement réellement éternellement énormément désolée surtout que je sais pourquoi tu étais si énervé et coléreux.»

«Ah oui?»

«Oui. Garrett m'a tout expliqué et c'est comme d'habitude Maia la fautive dans cette histoire donc je te demande de t'expliquer avec lui parce- que c'est un gars vraiment adorable.»

«Je ferais tout pour toi et tu le sais.»

On se prit tous les deux dans les bras tellement fort que l'on pouvait plus respirer mais cela nous était égal tant que nous étions heureux au côtés de l'un et de l'autre cela était notre bonheur dans notre amitié si inséparable.

Ross me racontait sa soirée rebondissante avec _'je ne peux même plus prononcer son nom'_ et moi la mienne si intéressante avec Garrett.

_**Narrateur P.O.V.**_

Ils étaient rester à discuter comme les meilleurs amis qu'ils étaient toute la nuit, ils s'étaient même endormis sur le canapé ensemble l'un à côté de l'autre. Pendant leur sommeil, chacun rêvé de son âme-sœur qui était juste à coté d'eux mais ils se posaient aussi plusieurs questions: M'aimera-t-(il ou elle) un jour? Combien de temps sera caché cet amour si profond? Détruira t-il notre si belle amitié?

_**Suite au prochain épisode...**_


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Chapitre 7: **_

_**Narrateur P.O.V.**_

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour Laura. On était donc le 29 Novembre, l'anniversaire de la jeune fille qui a 24 ans à présent.

Cette journée se réserve riche en surprise pour la belle...

_**Laura P.O.V.**_

24 était mon chiffre en ce jour! Je suis heureuse mais en même temps triste de cette célébration car c'est mon premier anniversaire avec ma maladie que je dois subir. Mais je vais essayer de ne pas y penser. Je regardais mon téléphone et je voyais déjà plein de messages d'anniversaire de ma famille et de mes amis, je trouvais ça trop touchant qu'ils soit toujours là car je leur ai demandé de ne prévoir aucune fête surprise ou un truc dans le genre car je n'en avais pas envie cette année à cause de ma... vous savez quoi!

Je me levais du lit pour me préparer à sortir faire du shopping avec Raini et Rydel.

J'allais au salon, je m'attendais à voir l'homme que j'aime... Enfin je veux dire mon meilleur ami et colocataire 'stupide et incontrôlable sentiments' mais il n'était pas là. Je vis sur la table du salon, une rose blanche et un petit mot où il y avait écrit: _**«Joyeux anniversaire ma Laura adorée! Profite bien de ta journée! JE T'ADORE ^^ !»**__. _J'aurais préféré qu'il me le dise en face mais il restait juste l'homme parfait pour moi... mais on ne sera jamais ensemble! Je mis la rose dans ma chambre et pareil pour le mot puis je partis pour rejoindre mes amies.

_**Ross P.O.V.**_

J'avais entendu que Laura était enfin parti. Ma première partie du plan marchait à la perfection pour l'instant mais il devait continuer ainsi et j'avais besoin de Raini et Rydel pour la deuxième partie. Je devais rendre ce jour inoubliable pour Laura mais aussi pour moi.

_**Laura P.O.V.**_

J'étais arrivé au centre commercial. Mes deux amies me souhaitaient un bon anniversaire et on allait au Starbucks pour prendre un chocolat chaud et on commençait à discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'on parle de...

«Alors comment évoluent tes sentiments pour Ross?» me demanda Raini.

« TES SENTIMENTS POUR MON FRÈRE!» cria Rydel.

«Oui Rydel, j'ai des sentiments pour ton frère depuis quelques temps. Et Raini, j'arrive à les contrôler devant lui mais même si j'essaye de les faire partir... Ils restent toujours dans mon cœur!»

«Ohhhhhhh!» dirent mes deux meilleures amies.

Après la séance Starbucks, on allait enfin faire les magasins. Je m'étais vachement fait plaisir pour mon anniversaire et les filles non plus n'avaient pas hésité à utiliser une petite fortune pour moi. Maintenant on était dans mon magasin préféré Mango , j'avais fait un tas d'achats et d'essayages, j'ai gardé même une tenue sur moi car je ne pouvais plus l'enlever tellement je l'adorais.

Il était 15h et les filles ne voulaient pas que je rentre je ne sais pour quelle raison donc on décidait de se promener dans les rues ensoleillées de Los Angeles. Pendant cette balade, je fus stoppé par certains de mes fans pour qu'elles me souhaitent un bon anniversaire. Ils me soutenaient toujours après que j'ai fais un communiqué de presse dévoilant ma maladie. Je ne pourrais pas dire à quel point j'aimais mes fans.

On était assis dans un parc pas loin de chez Ross & moi. On parlait et on rigolait, c'était juste génial. Puis je vis que Raini et Rydel avaient reçu un texto quasiment en même temps et elle commençait à s'exciter sur ce qu'elles venaient de lire.

«Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes comme ça toutes les deux?»

«Hein... Pour rien ne t'inquiète pas! On ferait mieux de renter, il commence à se faire tard!» me répondit Rydel.

«T'est sérieuse là, il est à peine 17h et le soleil est toujours levé.» lui dis-je en réponse.

«Rydel a raison, mieux vaut rentrer chacun chez soi, je suis hyper fatigué, pas toi Rydel?» demanda Raini en baillant.

«Si, tellement fatigué!» dit Rydel elle aussi en baillant.

«Bon, bin je vais à la maison les filles. A la prochaine!»

«Bonne soirée Laura!» me disent-elles en même temps.

_**Narrateur P.O.V.**_

Laura rentrait chez elle pendant que ses deux amies venaient d'accomplir la deuxième partie du plan parfaitement. Rydel appelait tout de suite son frère pour le prévenir que tout marchait comme prévu.

«Allô Ross! Laura sera là dans 5-10 minutes environ!»

«Génial! Elle ne se doute de rien au moins?»

«T'inquiète pas, tout sera parfait Rossy. Raini et moi te souhaitons bonne chance, je t'aime!»

«Merci à toutes les deux pour tout et moi aussi je t'aime grande sœur! Si tu savais à quel point je stresse de sa réaction.»

«T'inquiète, j'en ai une petite idée! Je dois te laisser, bisous.» La jeune fille raccrochait au nez de son petit frère sans le lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Ross croyait avoir tout préparer de lui-même mais Raini et Rydel sont les vrais organisatrices de ce plan. Les deux jeunes ont piégé les deux meilleurs amis du monde mais les intéressés vont-ils apprécier tout ceci? Nous allons le découvrir...

Laura était au pas de sa porte, elle ouvrit la porte et là ce fut une vraie surprise pour elle!

_**Laura P.O.V.**_

Je n'avais aucun mot pour décrire comment était la pièce. Il y avait des pétales de roses rouges sur le sol un peu de partout, des bougies, une table dressée avec mon plat préféré: les tagliatelles à la carbonara. C'était juste parfait j'analysais tous dans les détails jusqu'à que j'entendis une douce mélodie caressée mes oreilles et cette mélodie je la reconnaîtrais entre milles. Là je vis Ross sortir du couloir guitare à la main et plus beau que jamais. Il se mit à chanter.

_**~ I Think About You – Ross Lynch ~**_

_Last summer we met.__  
__We started as friends.__  
__I can't tell you how it all happened.__  
__Then autumn it came.__  
__We were never the same.__  
__Those nights, everything felt like magic._

_And I wonder if you miss me too.__  
__If you don't is one thing that I wish you knew:_

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.__  
__I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.__  
__I think about you every moment, every day of my life.__  
__You're on my mind all the time. It's true._

_I think about you, you you, you you__  
__I think about you, you you, you you_

_Would you know what to say__  
__If I saw you today?__  
__Would you let it all crumble to pieces?__  
__'Cause I know that I should__  
__Forget you if I could.__  
__I can't yet for so many reasons._

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes__  
__I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights__  
__I think about you every moment, every day of my life__  
__You're on my mind all the time. It's true._

_I think about you, you you, you you.__  
__I think about you, you you, you you._

_How long 'til I stop pretending__  
__What we have is never ending.__  
__Oh, oh, oh.__  
__If all we are is just a moment,__  
__Don't forget me cause I won't and__  
__I can't help myself._

_I think about you. Ooh, ooh.__  
__I think about you. Ooh._

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.__  
__I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.__  
__I think about you every moment, every day of my life.__  
__You're on my mind all the time. It's true._

_I think about you, you, you, you, you.__  
__I think about you, you, you, you, you._

_**Ross P.O.V.**_

Après avoir fini de chanter la chanson, je pouvais voir que Laura était en larmes. Il fallait que je lui dise tout ce que je ressentais pour elle même si elle n'éprouvait pas la même chose, je devais prendre le risque.

«Laura, avant tout je voulais te souhaiter encore une fois joyeux anniversaire et j'espère que ta journée avec les filles s'est bien passée. Tout ce que tu as vu et entendu pendant ces dernières minutes était ma déclaration d'amour... Pour toi! Depuis quelques moments je ressens des sentiments pour toi, tu es tout pour moi Laura, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Tu es magnifique, intelligente, talentueuse et plein d'autres choses qui me font t'aimer. Je sais que tu risques de mourir dans 3 ans mais je m'en contre fiche de ça, je vais me battre pour que tu vives à mes côtés car... JE T'AIME LAURA MARIE MARANO!»

Je voyais Laura avec des yeux surpris et pleins de larmes. Maintenant, il ne manquait plus que sa réponse pour savoir si cela allait être le plus beau jour de ma vie ou le pire!

«Ross... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire...»

«Je vois Laura pas besoin d'en dire plus...»

Je partis en direction de ma chambre pour m'enfermer. Elle venait juste de me briser mon cœur en milles morceaux. Je ne savais plus quoi faire à part... pleurer. Là, je viens de me rendre compte que je viens de perdre ma meilleure amie et peut-être l'amour de ma vie.

_**Laura P.O.V.**_

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Ross éprouvait des sentiments pour moi. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je vis Ross partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre triste et surtout déçu. Je dois lui dire pour mes sentiments ou pas? Tel-est la question crucial à cet instant...

J'allais en chemin vers la chambre de Ross, prête à lui dire ce que j'avais à lui dire!

«Ross... Je sais que tu m'écoutes alors écoute-moi bien! Tout ce que tu viens de me faire, la surprise, le repas, la chanson et la déclaration était juste magique pour moi. Sur le coup, je n'ai rien dit car j'étais sous le choc et rien ne me venais à l'esprit. Mais désormais que j'ai pris un peu de temps pour savoir ce que j'allais dire, c'est à mon tour de faire une sorte de révélation.»

Cette fois, c'était le moment ou jamais!

«Ross, tu n'es plus seulement mon meilleur ami, tu es plus que ça dorénavant parce-que JE T'AIME ROSS SHOR LYNCH! Tu es l'homme parfait pour moi, celui dont je rêve pouvoir être avec. J'aurais voulu te dire cela plutôt mais par peur de me faire rejeter ou de gâcher te vie à cause ma fichue incurable maladie, je ne te l'ai pas dit. Aujourd'hui, dis-toi que tu fais de moi la femme la plus heureuse qui soit sur cette terre car tu es juste toujours là avec moi à me soutenir, à me protéger et voilà pourquoi je t'aime. Il n'y a pas que ça qui me fait t'aimer comme je t'aime: tu es beau, talentueux, drôle et j'en passe. Tout ça pour te dire simplement ça!»

Tout ce que je venais de lui dire, m'avais donner les larmes aux yeux. Plus qu'à attendre une réaction de sa part pour savoir si c'est le plus bel anniversaire ou non de ma vie...

_**Ross P.O.V.**_

Après avoir écouté ce long et beau discours de Laura, je sentais mon cœur revivre. Laura était amoureuse de moi! Ces mots me hantent tellement dans la tête que je veux qu'ils y restent pour l'éternité. Je ne perd pas une seconde pour ouvrir la porte et me retrouvais face à face à une Laura émue jusqu'aux larmes. Notre regard n'était plus de l'amitié à présent mais le vrai et véritable amour.

Je m'approchais de plus en plus et elle fit la même chose. Nos lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres puis je décidais de l'embrasser car je ne pouvais plus supporter l'attente. Ces lèvres étaient si douce, ce baiser était juste parfaitement parfait! On mis fin à ce baiser par manque de souffle mais avec du regret j'aurais voulu continuer ce baiser pour toujours mais maintenant il était temps de lui poser la fameuse question.

«Donc... Laura, veux-tu bien être ma petite-amie?»

Je la vis sourire à ma question.

«Avec plaisir, Ross!»

On se fit un petit bisou sur la bouche puis nous profitions du reste de la soirée d'anniversaire.

_**Narrateur P.O.V.**_

Le tout nouveau couple savourait leur soir de rendez-vous en tête à tête. Ross offrit comme cadeau à la belle un coffret de bijoux en diamants. Elle était juste éblouie par ce geste de son meilleur... je veux dire se son petit-ami.

Les deux jeunes gens parlaient tranquillement quand Laura se mit à poser une question qui lui trotte la tête depuis leur déclaration mutuelle.

«Ross, si je ne serais jamais tombé malade, tu aurais été quand même amoureux de moi?»

«Mais quelle question ma Laura, bien sur que oui! Je t'aime c'est le plus important ne l'oublie pas!»

«Je te le promet et moi aussi je t'aime!»

Les deux amoureux se mirent à s'embrasser comme il se doit. Mais les baiser devenant de plus passionnés, Laura dut les arrêter.

«Ross, je croit que je ne suis pas encore...»

«Ne dis rien, je comprends! Je peux attendre car tant que je suis avec toi, tout est possible!»

«Ohh merci Ross!»

Les deux tourtereaux se prirent dans les bras et restèrent comme ça jusqu'à s'en dormir plus amoureux que jamais. Mais cet amour sera-t-il éternel?

_**Suite au prochain épisode... **_

* * *

Salut ^^! Alors je voudrais remercier toutes celles qui suivent ma fiction et qui me donnent l'inspiration de la continuer. Et plus particulièrement celle qui m'aide depuis le début avec ses conseils _Frenchrauslly_ et en passant fait des fictions géniales et que je vous conseille vivement de lire. Sinon je voudrais vous poser 2 questions:

-Après 7 chapitres, que pensez-vous réellement de la tournure de la fiction?

-Vous avez dû remarquer que je mettais des chansons dans les chapitres, est-ce que vous dérange?

Voilà, surtout n'oubliez pas de faire des reviews, je vous adore et encore merci :-D !

**3 reviews pour le prochain chapitre!**

_Review&Fav&Follow_


	9. Chapitre 8

_**Chapitre 8:**_

_**Narrateur P.O.V.**_

Cela faisait maintenant 3 semaines que Ross & Laura étaient officiellement en couple... en secret. Les deux ne pouvaient plus se lâcher à présent et étaient constamment à côté l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient heureux et amoureux ensemble et c'est la seule chose qui comptait pour eux. Ils avaient pris la décision d'annoncer leur relation à leurs familles et amis le jour de Noël et aux yeux du monde le jour de l'an 2020.

A part l'amour inconditionnel qu'ils éprouvent l'un envers l'autre, ils sont toujours les meilleurs amis du monde. C'est-à-dire, que dans 5 jours c'était Noël et les R5 font un concert lors du réveillon de Noël mais il y aura une petite surprise à la fin du concert. Le récent couple chantera une chanson écrite par eux-même sur le thème de Noël bien évidemment. Donc Ross & Laura étaient dans leur salle de répétition pour des derniers mise à points pour leur spectacle.

_**~ I Love Christmas – Ross Lynch & Laura Marano ~**_

_Whats your favorite time of year,__  
__can you tell me?__  
__The one that never gets here__  
__fast enough_

_Is it fall or spring?__  
__A summerthing?__  
__Winter is my favorite thing,__  
__because_

_Billion lights are blinkin'__  
__Jingle bells are ringin'__  
__Everybody's singing__  
__I Love Christmas_

_Santas almost flyin'__  
__lots of ribbon tyin'__  
__presents multiplyin'__  
__I Love Christmas_

_Oh whoa__  
__Oh whoa__  
__Oh whoa__  
__I Love Christmas_

_You better watch out,__  
__for that mistletoe,__  
__they're hanin'_

_And you might have to,__  
__pucker up and kiss,__  
__someone_

_Friends you know are__  
__gonna pray for snow__  
__A winter wonderland__  
__is a lot more fun_

_A lot more fu-u-un_

_Billion lights are blinkin'__  
__Jingle bells are ringin'__  
__Everybody's singing__  
__I Love Christmas_

_Santas almost flyin'__  
__lots of ribbon tyin'__  
__presents multiplyin'__  
__I Love Christmas_

_Oh whoa__  
__Oh whoa__  
__Oh whoa__  
__I Love Christmas_

_Seems like you got__  
__to wait forever__  
__to seasons change__  
__then here it comes_

_It's magic when it__  
__brings us all together__  
__This doesn't last long enough__  
__Long enough__  
__Yeah_

_I Love Christmas__  
__I Love Christmas_

_Billion lights are blinkin'__  
__Jingle bells are ringin'__  
__Everybody's singing__  
__I Love Christmas_

_Santas almost flyin'__  
__lots of ribbon tyin'__  
__presents multiplyin'__  
__I Love Christmas_

_Oh whoa__  
__Oh whoa__  
__Oh whoa__  
__I Love Christmas_

_Oh whoa__  
__Oh whoa__  
__Oh whoa__  
__I Love Christmas_

_Oh whoa__  
__Oh whoa__  
__Oh whoa__  
__I Love Christmas_

_**Laura P.O.V.**_

«La chanson est juste magnifique!»

«Tout comme toi!» me disait Ross avec son air de séducteur.

«Ohhhhh Ross, tu me fais rougir et tu veux vraiment que je te fasse un bisou c'est ça?»

«Peut-être...»

«Ahh oui, bon je vais aller dans ma chambre alors...» lui disais-je pour l'embêter. Je commençais à me lever mais il avait mis ses bras autour de mes hanches.

«Non reste avec moi, je ne peux et ne veux plus me séparer de toi.»

«Mmhhh peut-être.»

«Bon on fait quoi le reste de la journée?»

«J'en sais rien. T'as une idée?»

«Ça te dit d'aller au cinéma?» me demandait-il.

«Pourquoi pas! Tant que je suis avec toi, j'irais n'importe où!»

Je pouvais voir son sourire qui me faisait tant craquer, ce qui me faisais sourire encore plus. Il s'approchait et m'embrassait. Je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de nos baisers. Il s'éloignait de moi même si je sentais qu'il n'en avait pas envie.

«Tu sais que je t'aime de tout mon cœur Ross?»

«Oui je sais...» me disait-il avec ironie. «Mais je t'aime plus!»

«Oui je sais.» disais-je en rigolant.

Puis on partait pour aller au cinéma et en fin de soirée Ross m'invitait au restaurant, la soirée était parfaite parce que la chose dont j'avais besoin été là avec moi... l'amour de ma vie Ross Lynch.

_**5 jours plus tard ~ Jour de Noël – Concert des R5**_

_**Ross P.O.V**_

Le concert se déroulait super bien mais il était temps de chanter LA chanson...

«Bon, cette chanson est dédiée à une personne que j'aime énormément et avec qui je ne pourrais pas vivre si elle n'était pas là... Elle sera se reconnaître. C'est parti!»

_**~ If I Can't Be With You – R5 ~**_

_I don't wanna be famous,  
I don't wanna if I can't be with you  
Everything I eat's tasteless  
Everything I see don't compare with you  
Paris, Monaco and Vegas,  
I'd rather stay with you  
If I had to choose  
Baby you're the greatest,  
And I got everything to lose,  
And I just want to be with you  
And I can't ever get enough!_

_Baby give it all up, up, I'd give it all up,_  
_If I can't be with you!_  
_All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks_  
_If I can't be with you!_  
_And,_  
_No Oscar,_  
_No Grammy,_  
_No mansion in Miami_  
_The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue,_  
_If I can't be with you!_

_I could sail around the whole world_  
_But I still won't find a place,_  
_As beautiful as you girl!_  
_And really who's got time to waste?_  
_I can't even see a future,_  
_Without you in it, the colors start to fade,_  
_Any way I'm gonna lose you,_  
_And nobody in the world could ever take your place!_  
_You're the kind I can't replace!_  
_And I can't ever get enough!_

_Baby, I'd give it all, up, I'd give it all up,_  
_If I can't be with you!_  
_All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks_  
_If I can't be with you!_  
_And,_  
_No Oscar,_  
_No Grammy,_  
_No mansion in Miami_  
_The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue ,_  
_If I can't be with you!_  
_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,_  
_If I can't be with you!_  
_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,_  
_If I can't be with you!_

_If I can't be with you!_  
_Oh if I can't be with you!_  
_If I can't be with you!_

_Oh, all of this sucks, if I can't be with you!_

_All of this stuff sucks, yeah, all of this sucks!_  
_If I can't be with you!_  
_And,_  
_No Oscar,_  
_No Grammy,_  
_No mansion in Miami_  
_The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue_  
_If I can't be with you!_  
_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,_  
_If I can't be with you!_  
_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,_  
_If I can't be with you!_  
_With You_

Tous le monde avait adoré la chanson et la principale intéressée encore plus. Avant la surprise, on allait chanter avec le groupe notre nouvelle chanson pour Noël.

_**~ Wishlist/All I want for christmas (is a kiss) – R5 ~**_

_You make my heart beat__**  
**__Faster than you know__**  
**__When you meet me__**  
**__Underneath the mistletoe__**  
**__'Cause all I want for Christmas__**  
**__Is a kiss__**  
**__Just a kiss__**  
**__One kiss from you_

_All dressed up__**  
**__Sweet as a candy cane__**  
**__My angel brighter than the one__**  
**__On top of the tree__**  
**__Ooh - ee__**  
**__So sweet_

_But ooh__**  
**__Every single move (every move I make)__**  
**__My eyes on you (my eyes on you)__**  
**__Making it harder to sleep__**  
**__But if I don't close my eyes__**  
**__Santa can't bring to me ooh_

_And all the presents under the tree__**  
**__They don't compare to you and me__**  
**__Outside, the snow is falling__**  
**__Inside, the temperature's rising__You make my heart beat__**  
**__Faster than you know__**  
**__When you meet me__**  
**__Underneath the mistletoe__**  
**__'Cause all I want for Christmas__**  
**__Is a kiss__**  
**__Just a kiss__**  
**__One kiss from you_

_Saint Nick, Mr Santa Claus__**  
**__You know my wishlist really isn't long__**  
**__All I want for Christmas__**  
**__Is a kiss__**  
**__Just a kiss__**  
**__One kiss from you__**  
**__Woah oh oh oh woah_

_Cuddled up right by the fire__**  
**__Think I hear those jingle bells__**  
**__Ringing right down the street__**  
**__Ooh - ee__**  
**__So sweet__**  
**__Were cuddled up, you and m__e_

_All the presents under the tree**  
**They don't compare to you and me**  
**Sweet dreams can't wait 'til morning**  
**'Cause tonight, Santa is coming_

_You make my heart beat__**  
**__Faster than you know__**  
**__When you meet me__**  
**__Underneath the mistletoe__**  
**__'Cause all I want for Christmas__**  
**__Is a kiss__**  
**__Just a kiss__**  
**__One kiss from you_

_Saint Nick, Mr Santa Claus__**  
**__You know my wishlist really isn't long__**  
**__All I want for Christmas__**  
**__Is a kiss__**  
**__Just a kiss__**  
**__One kiss from you_

_All the presents under the tree__**  
**__They don't compare to you and me__**  
**__Sweet dreams can't wait 'til morning__**  
**__'Cause tonight, Santa is coming_

_You make my heart beat__**  
**__Faster than you know__**  
**__When you meet me__**  
**__Underneath the mistletoe__**  
**__'Cause all I want for Christmas__**  
**__Is a kiss__**  
**__Just a kiss__**  
**__One kiss from you_

_Saint Nick, Mr Santa Claus__**  
**__You know my wishlist really isn't long__**  
**__All I want for Christmas__**  
**__Is a kiss__**  
**__Just a kiss__**  
**__One kiss from you_

La fin du concert était superbe surtout avec la surprise de la chanson de Noël par Laura & moi.

Aujourd'hui était le jour de Noël et le jour où nous allions officiellement annoncer à nos familles et amis que Raura existe bel et bien... en amour. Mais avant, j'allais dans la chambre de ma Laura pour la réveiller comme il se doit pour lui offrir son cadeau de Noël.

«Joyeux Noël ma chérie, faut se lever.»

«Oh laisse moi dormir Ross.»

«T'es sur? Parce-qu'on doit aller chez mes parents pour le dîner traditionnel de Noël et car j'ai ton cadeau dans mes mains!»

«Finalement j'ai changé d'avis, je peux avoir mon cadeau?»

«Tiens le voici! Joyeux Noël mon amour, je t'aime!»

Je voyais qu'elle ouvrit le cadeau et elle souriait en le découvrant.

«Tu es sérieux? On y va le jour de la Saint-Valentin! Ross, tu es vraiment l'homme parfait, je t'aime tellement si tu savais!»

Elle m'embrassait avec une telle passion, c'était juste magique mais on devait couper ce moment pour aller se préparer.

_**Narrateur P.O.V.**_

Les deux personnes se préparaient mais qu'avait offert Ross à Laura. Nous le serons le jour de la Saint-Valentin...

Ils étaient arrivés chez les parents de Ross et tout le monde se trouvaient là: Mark & Stormie, Damiano & Ellen, Riker & sa fiancée Vanessa qui est la sœur de Laura, Rydel & Ratliff en couple depuis maintenant quelques mois, Rocky et sa petite-amie Wendy, Ross & Laura, Ryland et sa petite-amie Savannah et Raini & Calum. Tout ce beau petit monde allait être les premiers à savoir pour le nouveau couple.

_**Ross P.O.V.**_

Nous étions tous à table quand je décidais avec Laura que c'était le moment de leur annoncer...

«Une petite attention à tous s'il vous plaît!»

Tout le monde s'était retournés vers moi, c'est le moment ou jamais...

«J'ai une chose à vous révéler, la femme que vous voyez à côté de moi... je l'aime et elle aussi. Donc nous sommes en couple depuis trois semaines, voilà!»

Tout le monde nous félicitait et était heureux pour nous et nous souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde.

On était tous dans le salon quand Laura & moi, sans faire exprès, étions sous le gui. Tout le monde avait vu et nous avaient demander un bisou, ce que je ne pu refuser donc on s'était embrassé devant nos familles et amis.

Après le scène du baiser sous le gui, nous étions avec Laura dans le jardin, allongeaient sur l'herbe à regarder les étoiles et je voyais passer une étoile filante.

«Eh, t'as vu ça? Une étoile filante! Je souhaite ne jamais me séparer de toi Laura, TU ES MA VIE, sache le.»

«C'est la même chose pour moi Ross, TU ES L'AMOUR DE MA VIE et je ferais l'impossible pour toi. Je t'aime.»

Après un baiser passionné et tendre en même temps, le beau blond, dans ses pensées, cogitait sur son anniversaire dans 4 jours mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que ce jour allait promettre en rebondissements, mais lesquels?

_**Suite au prochain épisode...**_


	10. Chapitre 9

_Voilà le chapitre 9 et désolée pour la petite attente :-P_

**_Bonne lecture :-) !_**

* * *

_**Chapitre 9: **_

_**Ross P.O.V.**_

J'étais dans mon lit, profondément en train de dormir et de rêver de ma Laura adorée quand celle-ci venait d'enter dans ma chambre pour faire ce que je savais déjà.

«Mon amour, t'es réveillé ou je dois te réveiller avec le plus beau baiser d'anniversaire que tu n'es jamais eut?»

Je l'avais très bien entendu mais je voulais absolument qu'elle m'embrasse donc je préférais ignorer sa demande.

«Bon, puisque c'est comme ça...»

Elle sautait sur mon lit et elle avait remarqué que j'étais en fait réveillé.

«Joyeux anniversaire Rossy! Je t'aime! Et voici ton cadeau d'anniversaire!»

Elle me donnait mon cadeau qui était un bracelet en argent avec le médiator des R5 en jaune et rouge qui sont nos couleurs préférées à Laura et moi.

«Merci ma chérie...»

«Regarde à l'intérieur du bracelet avant de faire tes remerciements!»

Je faisais ce qu'elle me disait et je voyais une inscription où il y avait écrit: _**'L.M. '**_ . Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire à ce moment là. Elle me faisait tomber amoureux d'elle de plus en plus chaque jour qui passait. Je l'aimais à l'infini.

«Oh mon amour, merci, tu es géniale et c'est une belle preuve d'amour car je t'aime plus que tu ne pourrais plus l'imaginer!»

Elle me donnait un câlin et je constatais qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose.

«Mon ange, tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose par hasard?» lui disais-je.

«Quoi? Je vois vraiment pas...»

Je la regardais avec un air _'Je sais que tu le sais'_ mais elle ne comprenait pas donc pour la mettre sur la piste, je pointais mon doigt sur ma bouche pour la faire réagir. Après quelques secondes, elle avait enfin capté ce que je voulais qu'elle me fasse et elle n'hésitait pas une seconde. Notre baiser était juste passionné, tendre et magique en même temps. Il durait et durait, comme si le temps c'était soudain arrêter juste pour nous. Laura avait coupé le baiser pour me parler mais je continuais à l'embrasser dans le cou alors que nous étions allongés sur mon lit comme un vrai couple.

«Ross, il faudrait se préparer parce-que j'ai prévu beaucoup de choses pour ton anniversaire.»

«Restons un peu dans mon lit. Je suis tellement bien là avec toi. Je t'en prie Laura, pour mon anniversaire.»

«OK, mais dans 15 minutes je me lève que tu le veuilles ou non! Marché conclu?»

«Marché conclu, mon cœur!»

On restait dans mon lit à se faire des papouilles, des câlins, des bisous et des chatouilles qu'on n'avait pas vu le temps passer. On était finalement resté le double du temps que Laura avait décidé.

On se préparait vite fait bien fait, on prenait notre petit-déjeuner devant la télé puis on partait je ne sais où. Laura voulait qu'on fasse un tas de choses dont je ne sais rien mais je lui faisais totalement confiance.

_**Narrateur P.O.V.**_

Ce que ne savait pas le charmant blondinet, c'est que sa délicate brune lui réservait une petite surprise à l'aide des amis et de la famille du grand intéressé mais tout cela va se finir en une soirée de révélations pour lui & aussi Laura qui sera concernée par cela...

Ils étaient dans la voiture de Laura à se parler et à rigoler quand une chanson des R5 passait à la radio et c'était la préférée de Laura, donc ils décidaient de la chanter à l'unisson.

_**~ Crazy Stupid Love – R5 ~**_

_Wherever we go, yeah**  
**It's crazy, stupid love_

_I never cared bout my stupid hair**  
**Before you came into my life, babe**  
**I would have never seen that my eyes were green**  
**Till I laid them right on you, babe_

_Won't you come and stay a while?**  
**Electrified, you blow my mind**  
**In every single way_

_Oh...**  
**Wherever we go, yeah**  
**It's crazy, stupid love**  
**I'm losing all control**  
**Oh oh**  
**Whatever it takes, baby**  
**It's crazy, stupid love**  
**A feeling through your bones**  
**Oh oh_

_Got that**  
**Crazy (crazy)**  
**Stupid (stupid)**  
**Love (love)_

_People say that chicks will make**  
**You do a crazy thing or two**  
**But I don't care what people say**  
**Cause you, ha, you!_

_Make me feel like I can fly**  
**Electrified, you blow my mind**  
**In every single way_

_Oh...**  
**Wherever we go, yeah**  
**It's crazy, stupid love**  
**I'm losing all control**  
**Oh oh**  
**Whatever it takes, baby**  
**It's crazy, stupid love**  
**A feeling through your bones**  
**Oh oh_

_Got that**  
**Crazy (crazy)**  
**Stupid (stupid)**  
**Love (love)_

_Got that**  
**Crazy (crazy)**  
**Stupid (stupid)**  
**Love (love)_

_I've seen the way you've been shining lately**  
**Put your hands all up on me baby**  
**Feel the way that truth we makes me say,**  
**Whoa_

_I've seen the way you've been shining lately**  
**Put your hands all up on me baby**  
**Feel the way that truth we makes me say,**  
**Whoa_

_Oh...**  
**Wherever we go, yeah**  
**It's crazy, stupid love**  
**I'm losing all control**  
**Oh oh**  
**Whatever it takes, baby**  
**It's crazy, stupid love**  
**A feeling through your bones**  
**Oh oh_

_Got that**  
**Crazy (crazy)**  
**Stupid (stupid)**  
**Love (love)_

_Wherever we go_

_Crazy (crazy)**  
**Stupid (stupid)**  
**Love (love)_

_Wherever we go_

_Crazy (crazy)**  
**Stupid (stupid)**  
**Love (love)_

_Wherever we go_

_Crazy (crazy)**  
**Stupid (stupid)**  
**Love (love)_

_Wherever we go_

_Crazy (crazy)**  
**Stupid (stupid)**  
**Love (love)_

_Yeah, oh oh_

_Crazy (crazy)**  
**Stupid (stupid)**  
**Love (love)_

_Wherever we go_

Après avoir fini cette session de chant, ils étaient arrivés à destination. Laura les avait emmener à leur endroit. Personne ne connaissait cette endroit à part eux deux. Ross était très surpris que Laura se souvienne de ce lieu où ils n'étaient pas retournés depuis maintenant 5 ans. C'était un petit parc dans les hauteurs de Los Angeles. Il y avait un petit ruisseau, une petite cabane, des fleurs de partout et il y avait la vue de L.A qui brillait de mille feux mais plus la nuit.

«Tu te souviens encore d'ici?» demandait Ross.

«Comment t'as pu croire que j'avais oublier! C'est là où on s'est embrassé pour la toute première fois! Mon premier baiser de toute ma vie avec l'homme que j'aime...»

_**~ Flash-back - Narrateur P.O.V. ~**_

_C'était il y a maintenant 7 ans de ça que ces deux adolescents s'étaient perdus en voiture. Ils n'avaient pas de batterie sur leurs téléphones pour appeler les secours. En cherchant le chemin, ils trouvèrent ce petit parc abandonné et en attendant de trouver de l'aide, ils décidèrent de répéter l'épisode qu'ils allaient tourner le lendemain 'Chapters & Choices' où Austin & Ally allaient s'embrasser pour la première fois._

_«J'ai réussi, j'ai surmonté ma peur de la scène!» disait Ally a.k.a. Laura Marano quand elle avait 17 ans._

_«J'ai toujours su que tu y arriverais!» lui répondait Austin a.k.a. Ross Lynch à ses 17 ans._

_«J'étais heureuse que tu sois avec moi et oh oui c'était incroyable, je crois que je pourrais tout réussir!»_

_«Je sais que je peux tout réussir, tant que je suis avec toi!»_

_C'était le moment du baiser entre Austin & Ally mais Laura se rétractait et s'éloignait de Ross._

_«Laura, ça va pas? Je sens mauvais de la bouche c'est ça?» lui disait Ross inquiet et gêné._

_«Non, c'est pas ça t'inquiète pas.» lui répondait-elle en rigolant pour son attitude._

_«Laura, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.»_

_«Tu vois, ce baiser est le premier d'Ally mais aussi de Laura.»_

_«Tu veux dire que je vais être le premier garçon à t'embrasser?»_

_«Exactement! Et j'ai peur de ne pas savoir embrasser!»_

_«T'inquiète pas, je suis ton meilleur ami non?»_

_«Oui, tu l'es.»_

_«Donc tu me fais confiance?»_

_«C'est logique!»_

_«Alors écoute-moi. On va s'embrasser pour répéter la scène du baiser d'Austin & Ally comme ça demain cela ne paraîtra pas bizarre, t'es d'accord?»_

_«J'ai pas trop le choix avec toi je suppose?»_

_«Tu me connais si bien Laura!»_

_Ils reprenaient donc au moment où ils s'étaient arrêté. Et là, ce fut leur premier baiser qui ne dura que quelques secondes._

_«Alors?» demandait Laura._

_«C'était bien, t'as pas à t'inquiéter.»_

_«Merci Ross, t'es le meilleur!»_

_«Grâce à toi!»_

_Ils se donnaient un câlin pour se remercier l'un et l'autre. Et voilà, comment s'est passé leur tout premier baiser Auslly... mais aussi **Raura**._

_**~ Fin Flash-back – Laura P.O.V. ~**_

«J'aurais jamais pu oublier ce parc Ross. C'est là où on s'est embrassé pour la toute première fois. Mais tu sais pourquoi j'avais autant peur ce jour-là de t'embrasser réellement?»

«Non, pourquoi?»

«Si ça aurait été avec n'importe quel garçon, ça m'aurait été complètement égal. Mais c'était avec toi, c'est pour ça que j'avais autant peur de t'embrasser! Tu sais Ross, pour une fille c'est important son premier baiser alors imagine sa première fois!»

«C'est pour ça que le jour de ton anniversaire t'as pas voulu aller plus loin?»

«Oui. Je veux être totalement prête pour ma première fois. Tu comprends? T'es pas fâché?»

«Non, je ne pourrais jamais être fâché avec toi sur ce sujet et je te comprends. Je sais à quel point c'est important la première fois.»

«Merci Ross, t'es adorable!»

«Laura, tu sais que tu es la personne la plus chère à mon cœur?»

«Je crois que oui, une démonstration me prouverait que tu dis vrai!»

Il s'approchait de moi et m'embrassait. Je ne voulais pas écourter ce baiser mais c'était presque l'heure pour la surprise de Ross. Donc je lui disais qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer à la maison car j'avais mal à la tête mais en fait on était en direction d'une grosse fête surprise pour Ross où il y aurait sa famille, ses amis, notre cast d'Austin & Ally & de Love at the first sight... In song et celui de Teen Beach Movie. J'espère qu'il aimera et appréciera ce geste car c'est à moi toute seule que j'ai organisé cette surprise pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi et pour lui faire plaisir le jour de son anniversaire.

_**Ross P.O.V.**_

On était avec Laura au pas de la porte quand Laura me tournait vers elle et me donnait un bisou sur ma joue puis elle me disait:

«Joyeux anniversaire mon Rossy, je t'aime!»

Je lui souriais puis quand j'avais ouvert la porte, j'entendais un tas de personnes me dire: «SURPRISE!». Je voyais l'équipe de Teen Beach Movie, de Love at the first sight... In song, d'Austin & Ally bien sûr, mes amis proche et surtout toute ma famille. Je me retournais vers Laura qui avait un énorme sourire en me voyant surpris et elle me faisais un clin d'œil. Tout était là pour une parfaite soirée d'anniversaire.

Quelques minutes étaient passées que tout le monde s'amusait déjà mais je voulais les interrompre pour faire une petite annonce et une grosse performance pour celle qui a organisé cela à mon honneur. Mais avant quelqu'un avait sonné à la porte, Laura était allé ouvrir mais j'y étais allé avec elle car je ne pouvais pas me séparer d'elle. Elle ouvrait et elle voyais son pire cauchemar.

«Rossynounet, joyeux anniversaire de ma part!» me disait Maia.

«Merci Maia. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Et qui t'as invité?» lui répondais-je.

«Laura. Bon je te laisse je vais saluer les invités, à toute!»

Je regardais Laura avec une tête d'incompréhension et je lui demandais:

«Pourquoi tu l'as invité alors que tu la déteste?»

«C'est vrai que je la déteste mais c'est ton amie et même si on est ensemble je ne te dirais pas qui tu peux avoir ou pas comme amis, bon je te laisse profiter de ta soirée d'anniversaire parce-que là je ne veux pas que les autres sachent que nous sommes en couple avant le jour de l'an comme on l'avait convenu, je t'aime!»

Bon après tout ceci, il était nécessaire de faire ce que j'avais prévu...

«Hey tout le monde! Merci à tous d'être venus ce soir, ça compte énormément pour moi que tous les gens que j'aime soit là ce soir. Je voudrais plus particulièrement remercier l'organisatrice de cette fête en lui chantant une chanson qu'elle choisira elle-même. Je pense tous que vous savait qui c'est mais bon je le dis quand même, c'est ma meilleure amie Laura Marano. Je t'adore Laur'! Donc vient me dire la chanson, que tu veux que je te chante s'il te plaît.»

Après un temps de réflexion, elle venait me dire la chanson qu'elle avait choisi et j'étais heureux de son choix.

_**~ Better Than This – Ross Lynch ~**_

_Ooh  
_

_If I could stop the world tonight, I would  
Freeze this moment in time  
Oh if I only could  
Our bodies dance like the wind over and over again  
In a perfect sky  
Hypnotized by the sound  
I get lost and then found  
In your eyes_

_'Cause it doesn't get better than this_  
_No it doesn't get better than this_  
_Oh if we could stop the world tonight_  
_I think that we should try_  
_'Cause it doesn't get better than this_  
_Oh, better_

_If we could have one night on repeat, this is it_  
_Over and over we dance to the beat to exist_  
_We're gonna live while we're young_  
_So let's wait for the sun_  
_Before we go home_  
_Lock it all in our minds_  
_Memorizing tonight_  
_'Cause we all know, oh, oh_

_That it doesn't get better than this_  
_No it doesn't get better than this_  
_Oh if we could stop the world tonight_  
_I think that we should try_  
_'Cause it doesn't get better than this_  
_Oh, better_

_Ha! I can't believe how we're living always looking up_  
_It's a dream I don't ever wanna wake up_  
_It's a scene but I can't, can't get enough_  
_Tonight is all about us_  
_So live tonight like it's your last_  
_Like there's no future in your past_

_Oh if we could stop the world tonight_  
_I think that we should try_

_'Cause it doesn't get better than this_  
_No it doesn't get better than this_  
_Oh if we could stop the world tonight_  
_I think that we should try_  
_'Cause it doesn't get better than this_  
_Oh, better_

Tout le monde m'applaudissait comme il se doit et Laura venait me remercier avec un câlin même si j'aurais voulu avec un baiser mais je sais qu'elle me le donnera plus tard.

La soirée se passait à merveille, j'avais eu tellement de cadeaux que je ne savais pas où j'allais les ranger. Mon gâteau était juste appétissant vu que c'est ma mère qui l'avait fait et que pour moi ma mère est la meilleure cuisinière au monde.

J'allais dans ma chambre pour emmener tous mes cadeaux quand je surpris une conversation entre Maia et Grace, mes deux co-stars de Teen Beach Movie qui étaient dans la salle de répétition. Je ne devais pas écouter mais curieux que je suis, je les écoutais quand même.

«Maia, je peux te demander un conseil?» disait Grace à Maia.

«Bien sûr.»

«Je crois que je suis enceinte de Garrett. Je dois faire quoi selon ton avis?»

«Tu dois avorter comme je l'ai fait il y a deux ans.»

«Tu as avorté?»

«Oui, on m'avait annoncé que j'étais enceinte à une consultation de mon médecin mais je ne voulais pas cet enfant car c'était trop de responsabilité à 22 ans. Et en plus j'avais le tournage de ma série et de mon film. Je ne pouvais pas sacrifier ma carrière pour quelque chose sans importance.»

«Mais le père du bébé était d'accord?»

«Je ne lui ai rien dis de cette situation par peur des représailles et c'est mieux comme ça!»

«Mais si je peux savoir, qui est... plutôt était le père du bébé?»

«Le père du bébé était Ross.» disait Maia.

Quand j'avais entendu cela, j'étais tellement sous le choc! Maia était enceinte de moi, elle ne m'avait rien dit et avait avorté de notre enfant. J'avais des sentiments de colère, de tristesse et surtout il fallait que je me défoule sur elle par rapport à tout ça. Je venais donc à leur rencontre pour m'expliquer avec elle.

«C'est vrai ce que je viens d'entendre Maia?»

«Ross, c'est pas ce que tu crois!»

«Et c'est quoi alors? J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies fait ça alors que je t'ai toujours aimé mais ça c'était bien avant que tu me fasse ce coup bas!»

«Moi je t'aime toujours Ross et je vais me battre pour récupérer ton amour quel qu'en soit le prix!»

«Cela ne servira à rien car mon cœur appartenait, appartient et appartiendra toujours à la femme de ma vie qui ne sera jamais toi!»

Je partais furieux de la pièce pour aller rejoindre les autres invités, je devais faire comme si rien ne s'était passé jusqu'à ce que la fête se finisse. Il fallait que j'essaye de me distraire mais c'était presque mission impossible car les mots de Maia résonnaient sans arrêt dans ma tête _'Le père du bébé était Ross'_.

La célébration étant enfin fini, je rangeais le salon mais Laura voyait bien que je n'allais pas bien du tout.

«Ross, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Depuis la fin de la soirée, t'es bizarre! Tu sais que tu peux TOUT me dire!»

Je m'asseyais sur le canapé et elle me suivait.

«Laura, tu me promets de ne pas t'énerver contre la personne qui m'a mis dans cet état là?»

«Ross, dis-moi ce qui se passe!»

«J'ai appris tout à l'heure qu'i ans... Maia attendait un enfant de moi mais qu'elle a avorté de cet enfant pour des raisons purement égoïste et sans jamais m'en parler!»

Je voyais Laura choqué par cette révélation.

«J'arrive pas à y croire! Cette Maia je te jure que je vais la tuer! Comment elle a pu te faire ça!»

«D'un côté, je suis triste et... content. Je sais que c'est étrange de dire ça mais si ce bébé aurait été là, j'aurais été avec Maia et non avec toi et ça je n'aurais pas pu car je sais qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre!»

«C'est la même chose pour moi mon chéri et tu sais Maia n'est pas la seule qui peut te faire un enfant.»

«Tu veux dire que tu veux des enfants avec moi?»

«Bien sûr que oui même si je ne serais pas là pour les voir grandir, je veux qu'il te reste une partie de moi.»

«Laura, tu vivra toute ta vie pour voir nos enfants grandir, on va se battre, je te le promets!»

«D'accord Ross, merci d'être là avec moi, je t'aime plus que l'infini tout entier!»

«Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour, jusqu'à l'infini!»

Je l'embrassais et je me rendais compte que cette sensation je ne m'en lasserai jamais. Nos baisers devenaient plus passionnés puis je me rappelais de ce que m'avais dit Laura dans notre parc. Donc il fallait que je lui demande.

«Laura, tu es...»

«Oui Ross, je le suis!»

On s'était de nouveau embrassés et j'avais porté Laura vers ma chambre. Et là, ce fut la plus merveilleuse nuit d'anniversaire que j'aurais pu espérer.

Le lendemain matin, je voyais Laura dans mon lit. Elle n'aurait pas pu me faire un meilleur cadeau qu'elle m'avait fait hier. Je la voyais en train de se réveiller dans mes bras plus belle que jamais.

«Salut ma belle! Merci pour hier soir c'était juste MERVEILLEUX!»

«Hey beau blond, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, c'était la plus belle nuit de ma vie car j'étais dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime et que j'aimerais toute ma vie!»

On s'embrassait puis on se recouchait dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_**Le lendemain ~ La Saint-Sylvestre ~ Concert 'La Saint-Sylvestre en Musique' – Laura P.O.V.**_

Ce soir, comme tous les ans, il y avait un spectacle pour fêter la nouvelle année arrivante. Il y avait énormément d'invités: les R5, Bella Thorne, Dove Cameron, Zendaya, Selena Gomez, etc...

Je faisais parti aussi du show et en parlant de ça, j'entendais l'animateur de la soirée m'introduire.

«Vous l'avez adoré dans Austin & Ally, dans sa dernière série et vous aimez ses chansons originales. Alors je vous présente la talentueuse chanteuse Laura Marano!»

_**~ The Me That You Don't See – Laura Marano ~**_

_I've been wishin' for somethin' missin'  
To fill this empty space  
To show the person behind the curtain  
So you'll understand  
Who I really am_

_The me that you don't see_  
_Is praying there's a chance you still believe_  
_Tell me that I'm worth it_  
_I'll prove that I deserve it_  
_And I can be_  
_The me that you don't see_

_This dream was fascinate so amazing_  
_And I want to feed in_  
_My whole life wanted to be a part of something_  
_I'm reaching out my head_  
_I show you that I can_  
_Ooh_

_The me that you don't see_  
_Is praying there's a chance you still believe_  
_Tell me that I'm worth it_  
_I'll prove that I deserve it_  
_And I can be_  
_The me that you don't see_

_To be standing tall_  
_No shadows at all_  
_That's all I really wanna do_  
_To be a circle of one_  
_Stepping into the sun_

_Sharing the light that's here with you_  
_I'm here with you_  
_Ooooh_

_The me that you don't see_  
_Is praying there's a chance you still believe_  
_Tell me that I'm worth it_  
_I'll prove that I deserve it_  
_And I can be_  
_The me that you don't see_

_Oh woah_  
_I'm praying there's a chance you still believe_  
_Tell me that I'm worth it_  
_I'll prove that I deserve it_  
_And I can be_  
_The me that you don't see_

J'étais ravagé d'applaudissements de la foule ce qui me rendait très heureuse. Les prestations se suivaient pour venir finalement à celle que j'attendais le plus depuis le début du show et je pense que vous avez deviné pourquoi...

«Cela fait maintenant des années qu'ils existent mais on les adore comme au premier jour. Voici une chanson exclusif de leur nouvel album _**'Loudest'**_ qui va ravir toutes leurs fans françaises, car ils seront en tournée européenne dans quelques mois. Faites un triomphe pour Riker, Ratliff, Rydel, Rocky et Ross qui sont les R5!»

_**~ What Do I Have To Do – R5 ~**_

_Listen! You've got them all hypnotized  
Dragging them round by the eyes oh  
They're lined up shoulder to shoulder  
Like dominoes you keep knocking them over  
And all them fools got diamond rings just waiting for you (waiting for you)  
And I can't fool myself but we both know it's true_

_Cuz you walk into the room, girl you know you got it_  
_Baby look around, you got a lot of options_  
_What do I have to do? What do I have to do?_  
_You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace_  
_Fallin' on my knees, babe I'm losing balance_  
_What do I have to do?_  
_To be the latest choice?_  
_Oh Oh, Oh yeah! Uh_

_Your lips got me wondering why_  
_I'm tangled in lame pick up lines oh_  
_Something is taking over (Something is taking over)_  
_You've got my heart set on roller coaster_  
_I'm chasing you around, you got your leash on me, too (your leash on me, too)_  
_I wish that I could fool myself, but we both know it's true_

_Cuz you walk into the room, girl you know you got it_  
_Baby look around, you got a lot of options_  
_What do I have to do? What do I have to do?_  
_You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace_  
_Fallin' on my knees, babe I'm losing balance_  
_What do I have to do?_  
_(Oh Oh Oh)_

_See I will fly you to Paris_  
_I'll even learn the language_  
_Vous avez de très beaux yeux_  
_Oooh so beautiful_  
_Climb the Eiffel Tower_  
_Touch the moon and call it ours yeah_  
_Cuz it'd never shine as bright as you_

_When you walked into the room_  
_I never had a chance_  
_Tell me what do I have to do? (What do I have to do?) What do I have to do?_

_Cuz you walk into the room, girl you know you got it_  
_Baby look around, you got a lot of options_  
_What do I have to do? (What do I have to do?) What do I have to do?_  
_You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace_  
_Fallin' on my knees (fallin' on my knees yeah), girl I'm losing balance_  
_What do I have to do?_  
_To be the latest choice_  
_Ooooh_

La performance était juste géniale. Le public avait adoré leur nouvelle chanson et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Le concert allait bientôt finir car il allait être minuit dans 5 minutes. Si vous vous rappelez bien avec Ross on avait convenu d'annoncer aux yeux du monde que Raura n'était plus qu'un couple de meilleurs amis mais il était devenu aussi un couple d'amoureux. Donc avec Ross, on avait décidé que comme tout le monde allait embrassé quelqu'un à minuit, avec mon petit-ami, on allait faire la même chose. Le compte à rebours avait déjà commencé et Ross venait me rejoindre.

«T'es prête?» me demandait-il.

«Avec toi... Toujours!»

'10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, BONNE ANNÉE!'

Ross n'avait pas perdu une seconde pour m'embrasser devant tout le monde. C'était un baiser affectueux, amoureux, et surtout fabuleux avec les feux d'artifices au-dessus de nous. Après m'avoir embrassé, Ross me souriait et je lui rendais son sourire avec tellement de plaisir.

«Bonne année ma Juliette, je t'aime!»

«A toi aussi mon Roméo, je t'aime!»

On s'enlaçait mais l'animateur de la soirée venait nous interrompre pour nous demander quelque chose.

«Excusez-moi mais l' assistance et moi, n'avons pas pu nous empêcher de vous voir vous embrasser donc j'ai qu'une seule question à vous poser: Raura existe-il bel et bien?»

Je regardais Ross et lui aussi, on communiquait avec nos yeux et on savait quoi répondre.

«Raura a toujours existé en amitié...» répondait-je à l'animateur.

«Et on vous annonce aujourd'hui qu'il existe en amour car j'aime Laura Marie Marano de tout mon cœur!»

«Vous avez entendu ça!? Ross Lynch & Laura Marano sont officiellement en couple!»

La foule était juste super bienheureuse de voir que Ross et moi après 7 ans d'amitié, nous sommes finalement devenu un couple.

_**Narrateur P.O.V.**_

Pour les deux amoureux, ils voyaient la vie en rose grâce à leur amour, mais elle sera de courte durée...

_**Suite au prochain épisode...**_

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 9 et j'espère qu'il vous a plu :-D ! Alors j'ai 2 choses à dire:

- Certains d'entre vous on peut être vu que j'avais mis le prologue d'une nouvelle fiction, alors j'ai décidé de la faire après la fin de cette fiction (vous inquiétez pas car elle est loin d'être finie ;-) !).

-Je déteste faire ça mais bon... je vous demande si vous voulez bien le faire, de faire une petite pub pour ma fiction parce que je remarque que je n'ai pas beaucoup de lecteur (mais d'un côté c'est bien car je serai qui aura été là depuis le début ^^). Voilà, je vous remercierai énormément si vous faites cela !

_**3 REVIEWS POUR LE CHAPITRE 10 !**_


	11. Chapitre 10

Hey ^^ ! J'ai eu mes 3 reviews (l'un un Guest) donc voici le chapitre 10.

**_Bonne Lecture :-D !_**

* * *

_**Chapitre 10:**_

_**Laura P.O.V.**_

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que nous étions un couple devant les yeux du monde et j'en étais heureuse et fière. Et là avec Ross, on avait mon rendez-vous habituel chez mon médecin pour voir mon état. J'espérais vraiment que ma situation ne s'était pas aggravé.

On était dans le bureau du docteur pour attendre les résultats des mes examens. J'étais réellement stressé et je crois que Ross l'avait remarqué car il m'avait pris la main et la serrait très fort. Je regardais nos mains enlacés puis je relevais ma tête pour voir ses beaux yeux. En le regardant, je voyais dans son regard qu'il essayait de me rendre plus calme et ça marchait. Je l'aimais tellement de plus en plus, de jour en jour et je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de l'aimer.

J'entendais la porte s'ouvrir et je voyais le médecin rentré avec mes résultats. C'est le moment de vérité!

«Bonjour Mlle Marano et M. Lynch! Bonne année en passant.»

«Bonjour à vous docteur et bonne année!» disions Ross et moi en même temps.

«Je suis content de constater que vous avez un très bon ami Mlle Marano qui vous accompagne à toutes vos consultations.»

«A vrai dire, je suis plus qu'un ami pour Mlle Marano dorénavant. Depuis quelques temps, nous sommes un couple amoureux et bien comblé.» déclarait Ross. Je ne pouvait m'empêchait de rougir, de lui sourire et de lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

«Je suis très heureux pour vous et vous faites un beau couple.» répondait le docteur.

«C'est parce que j'ai avec moi le plus beau de tous les hommes que je connais!» disais-je et qui provoquait un grand sourire chez l'intéressé.

«Bon Mlle Marano...»

«Excusez-moi mais s'il vous plaît appelez-moi Laura!»

«Et c'est pareil pour moi, appelez-moi Ross.»

«D'accord. Bon comme j'allais le dire, j'ai lu vos résultats et... il y a une grande amélioration!»

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'avais entendu.

«Vous êtes sérieux?» disais-je toute heureuse de la nouvelle pendant que Ross me prenait dans ses bras.

«Oui, très sérieux Mlle Mara... je veux dire Laura! Il y a un très fort progrès de votre état et nous sommes sur la bonne voie!»

«C'est génial docteur, merci infiniment pour cette merveilleuse nouvelle!» disait Ross tout en sourire.

«De rien, tant que je vous fait plaisir, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. Et j'espère que votre couple durera très longtemps.»

«Vous inquiétez pas docteur et faites-moi confiance, rien ni personne ne pourra me séparer de l'amour de ma vie!» disait Ross et je lui donnais un petit baiser pour ce qu'il venait de dire.

«Bon les tourtereaux, je vous laisse profiter de votre après-midi!»

«Merci encore docteur et au mois prochain!» lui rétorquais-je toute souriante.

On sortait du bâtiment et Ross me prenait tout de suite dans ses bras et me faisait tourner. Quand il me reposait, je me mettais sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassais. Lorsque je repris mon souffle je lui parlais pour lui dire tout simplement:

«Merci!»

«Pourquoi?»

«Car pour moi, c'est en parti grâce à toi que j'ai cette formidable nouvelle donc merci Ross Shor Lynch de m'aimer comme tu m'aime.»

«Laura, je te l'ai dis, je te le dis et je dirais toujours que je ferais l'impossible donc tout et n'importe quoi pour toi et ta guérison en fait partie, merci à toi de me laisser faire parti de cette aventure avec toi car sans toi je ne suis rien parce que je préfère avoir des yeux qui ne voient pas, des oreilles qui n'entendent pas, des lèvres qui ne peuvent pas parler, qu'un cœur qui ne peut pas t'aimer Laura Marie Marano.»

Sur ces mots, il m'était impossible de ne pas l'embrasser une seconde fois mais cette fois-ci c'est Ross qui coupait le baiser et mettait son front contre le mien, ses mains sur mes hanches pendant que moi je mettais mes bras autour de son cou.

«Et si on rentrait pour faire un peu de sport dans notre lit, si tu vois ce que je veux dire!?» me disait-il avec un clin d'œil plein de charme.

«Toujours aussi coquin M. Lynch! Mais même si j'aimerais bien, je dois aller accompagner Vanessa chercher sa robe de mariée.»

«Ah oui le mariage est dans 2 mois et dans 1 mois c'est la Saint-Valentin tu sais ce que ça veut dire!»

«Oui et j'ai très hâte ne t'inquiète pas, être avec mon chéri pendant 10 jours, loin de Los Angeles et profiter de la ville de...»

Je n'avais pas terminer ma phrase car je recevais un texto de ma sœur pour me dire de la rejoindre au centre-ville.

«Bon on finira cette discussion plus tard, je dois aller rejoindre ma sœur. On se voit tout à l'heure à la maison.»

Je lui donnais un baiser mais il le faisait durer plus longtemps que prévu.

«Ross, je dois vraiment y aller! Je t'aime!»

Je courais vers le centre-ville pour rejoindre Vanessa. 10 minutes de marche et j'y étais presque. Je voyais Vanessa en train de m'attendre et puis elle me voyait de l'autre côté du trottoir. Je traversais le passage piéton et BAM!

_**1h30 plus tard – Ross P.O.V.**_

Après une bonne sieste sur le canapé, je décidais de me faire un petit sandwich et de regarder la télé mais avant je consultais mon téléphone qui était en mode vibreur et je voyais plusieurs appels manqué de Vanessa. Donc je décidais de l'appeler pour savoir ce qui se passe.

«Hey Vanessa! Qu'est ce qui...»

«ROSS, VIENT TOUT DE SUITE A L'HÔPITAL!»

Puis elle raccrochait, tout ceci commençait sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Je ne perdais pas une seconde pour partir de la maison et me rendre en direction de l'hôpital.

Dès que je fut arrivé, je voyais Vanessa se rué vers moi.

«Vaness', qu'est qui se passe et où est Laura? Ne me dit pas que...»

«Ross, avant tout il faut que tu te calme et que tu me laisse parler.» me disait-elle avec des larmes aux yeux.

«Vanessa, dis moi ce qu'il se passe s'il te plaît avant que je ne perde patience.» je lui disais, même si là, à l'intérieur de moi, elle était perdue.

«Laura s'est fait renversé par une voiture et d'après les diagnostiques, il se peut qu'elle puisse mourir.»

Non, j'avais mal entendu ce qu'elle m'avait dit là, c'était pas possible après tout ce qui est arrivé ce matin. Pourquoi la vie s'acharne-t-elle sur Laura et sur moi en même temps? Il m'était juste inconcevable de perdre Laura maintenant ou jamais!

«Où est-elle?» disais-je avec une voix tremblante et les larmes aux yeux.

«En salle de réanimation, on ne peut pas la voir pour l'instant.»

«Pourquoi il n'y a que moi et où sont les autres?»

«Avant qu'on aille à l'hôpital et en attendant les secours, Laura était consciente et m'a dit cette seule chose: _'préviens Ross en premier quoi qu'il arrive et dit lui que je l'aime'_ puis elle s'est évanoui. Je t'ai donc appelé en premier puis tous les autres qui devraient arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Je suis vraiment désolé Ross.» disait Vanessa en pleurant.

Je la prenais dans mes bras pour la consoler mais je ne pouvais pas éviter de pleurer à mon tour. Je voyais toute la famille de Laura arrivée dans l'hôpital puis les amis proches dont Raini & Calum et mes frères et ma sœur avec son petit-ami qui est comme un frère pour moi Ellington dit 'Ratliff'.

«T'inquiète pas Ross, elle va s'en sortir!»

«Je l'espère de tout mon cœur!»

Parce que sinon la vie n'aura plus aucun sens pour moi si Laura n'est plus à mes côtés.

_**3 heures plus tard**_

On était tous dans la salle d'attente pour attendre des nouvelles de Laura. Cela faisait trois heures me disait ma sœur qui était dans mes bras mais pour moi ça durait une éternité. Jusqu'à que que j'entendais:

«Vous êtes ici pour Mlle Laura Marano?» disait un médecin.

«OUI!» se mettait à dire tout le monde en même temps.

«Bon l'état de Mlle Marano est très critique et nous avons besoin de sang car il lui en manque et qu'elle en a besoin pour sa récupération de l'opération et la réanimation. Alors qui d'entre vous serait du groupe sanguin AB-? Je sais que c'est le groupe sanguin le plus rare mais...»

«Je le suis!» disais-je et tout le monde se retournait vers moi.

«Et qui êtes vous et quel rapport avez-vous avec Mlle Laura?» me demandait le médecin.

«Je suis Ross Lynch et je suis le petit-ami de Laura.»

«Si vous voulez bien me suivre pour faire la prise de sang s'il vous plaît!»

Je suivais le médecin dans une salle où on préparait le matériel pour la prise de sang. En attendant je décidais de demander quelque chose au médecin s'occupant du cas de Laura.

«Excusez-moi, puis-je vous demander une question?»

«Bien sûr.»

«Après la prise de sang, l'opération et la réanimation de Laura, que va t-il se passer?»

«Après tout cela, Laura sera normalement, si tout se passe bien, sous coma artificiel pour que son corps reprenne des forces mais nous ne savons pas combien de temps ce coma peut durait. Il peut durer plusieurs jours ou plusieurs mois.»

Je ne m'imaginais pas me séparer de Laura et je n'oserai jamais imaginer.

«D'accord.» disais-je avec la voix cassée à cause de toutes les larmes versé pendant des heures. «Et encore une chose, elle pourrait... mourir?»

Le médecin me regardait et s'avançait vers moi pour mieux me parler et me regarder dans les yeux.

«Vous l'aimez n'est-ce pas?»

«Si vous saviez!»

«Ça se voit. Surtout dans vos yeux, que vous êtes fou amoureux d'elle et que vous ne voulez pas la perdre.»

«Je l'aime tellement, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle alors que ça ne fait qu'1 mois et quelques jour que nous sommes ensemble mais pour moi ça fait comme si j'étais avec elle depuis toujours.»

«Je vous comprend et je vous crois! Pour répondre à votre question, sincèrement il y a de fortes chances pour qu'elle meurt mais même si je ne la connais pas personnellement , je sens qu'elle est combative et qu'elle veut vivre et je pense savoir pourquoi!»

Je relevais ma tête pour voir le médecin me faire un petit sourire.

«Bon je vous laisse faire votre prise de sang avec l'infirmière et je vous tiendrai au courant, vous et le reste des personnes là pour Mlle Marano. Au revoir M. Lynch!»

Je voyais le médecin partir de la salle et je faisais la même chose quelques minutes plus tard après la prise de sang pour ma Laura.

Je retournais dans la salle d'attente et je voyais qu'il y avait moins de monde dons je décidais d'aller voir ma sœur pour lui demander:

«Où sont les autres?»

«Ils sont rentrés chez eux et ils reviendront demain. Je suppose que tu vas rester ici?»

«Tu supposes bien! Il est hors de question que je laisse Laura! Je vais me chercher un café. Je t'en prend un?»

«Oui merci.»

J'allais donc à la machine à café et en y allant je ne me demandais qu'une seule chose: Laura va-t-elle survivre?

_**Suite dans le prochain épisode...**_

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 10, j'espère qu'il vous a plu :-) !

_**5 Reviews pour le prochain !**_


End file.
